


The Best Made Plans (Are Not Made Sober)

by Qu0t13



Category: Dishonored
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Creampie, Doggy Style, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Fugue Feast (Dishonored), Fugue Feast Sex, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Lap Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Missionary Position, Montgomery Slips Off The Condom, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Surprise Kissing, Treavor Is Drunk, Treavor is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu0t13/pseuds/Qu0t13
Summary: Lord Montgomery Shaw decides, rather stupidly, to host a party on the eve of the most lawless night.He has more than a few problems on his plate.But it turns out, Treavor has quite a few more.Montgomery deals with it the only way he knows how.
Relationships: Treavor Pendleton/Montgomery Shaw
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	The Best Made Plans (Are Not Made Sober)

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, a New-Years fict.

To say Montgomery Shaw was pissed would be the understatement of the year, and unfortunately for him, he had no one to blame but himself.

It was after all, his idea to host a party on the night of the Feuge Feast that year.

Ah, the Feuge Feast, the last day of the year, and the only day of the year when the Abbey of the Everyman tosses aside their silly little strictures and let the commoners run wild without legal repercussion or guilt.

Foolishly, Montgomery assumed that his fellow aristocrats would be above those common vermin, and able to enjoy the last dregs of the night while welcoming the new year with some semblance of dignity.

After all, it wasn't as if he hadn't seen his fellow noble men, let alone the instance where he ran into the bloody High Overseer, hand firmly cupping the ass of a whore, at the Golden Cat.

The Aristocracy was so steeped in sin that the only reason why none of them were hung was due to the fact that the Abbey of the Everyman was built on hypocrisy, that and the Aristocracy made well to donate hefty sums to keep the damn Overseer's eyes, ears and noses turned firmly away.

That being said, Montgomery assumed that as, for a noble, every day may as well have been Feuge, Feuge itself would be no different.

Oh how wrong he was.

His guests had laid waste to his home, breaking and stealing, drinking and eating whatever they cared for, like a pack of feral dogs set loose in a chicken coop.

And the worst part of it was that it wasn't as if Montgomery could call the guard, there was no guard that night!

Montgomery had to bare witness to the destruction of his home, the theft of his personal property, drinking of his best wine reserves and soilment of his fucking carpets.

The most Montgomery could say he was thankful for was the fact that nobody had died in his home. But in the grand scheme of things, a dead body could very well be the only way to salvage his night.

At the very least… It may drive the rest of the drunks home...

Ha… To think that a corpse could clear Montgomery's very full plate. It would be a temporary solution of course, the lasting hassle and ruin such an event would bear down upon his name would far outweighed the benefits of a few quiet hours.

"Ah, Montgomery, there you are."

On second thought… Two dead bodies for a few hours of blessed silence never sounded more tempting...

Montgomery paused his stride, allowing the Pendleton twins to catch up with him. Pausing just before him before him, coats, three, gathered in their arms, cheeks rosy, but not from the cold, rather by drink, though they appeared not nearly as drunk as most other 'attendants'

"We'd hate to leave so abruptly." Custis stated carefully, doing his best not to slur his words as he passed a coat, judging by the color, the wrong coat, to his twin.

"But we'd ha-te, to oversay our welcomeee." Morgan chimed, a stupid, tipsy little smile just tugging at his lips as he struggled to pull the wrong coat, possibly Treavor's, though knowing the twins, it could have been someone else's entirely.

"Now we…" Custis paused to steady himself and his words when Morgan stumbled, knocking into his twin as he chased after his other sleeve.

"We…" Custis began again after he set his hand on his twin's shoulder, ceasing Morgan's futile spinning.

"Have no idea, where Treavor's gone off to." Custis concluded with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

"He juss… Wandered off, p-ossibly drun-k." Morgan babbled, he had evidently drunken a fare bit more than his twin, slurring here and there, popping and clicking his words merrily.

"We don't… Don't rightly want to deal with that." Custis muttered, rolling his eyes so hard he nearly lost his balance in his less than sober state.

"So we're asking you nicely… If you find him." Custis said, reaching out with a fiendishly friendly smile… Montgomery had to wonder if Custis was seeing double with how long it took the younger Lord's hand to find his shoulder.

"Keep him." Custis said simply, patting Montgomery's shoulder twice before turning too fast and stumbling into Morgan before regaining his balance and heading for the door.

Montgomery grit his teeth as he watched the two leave, very tempted to force them to stay put while he fetched their half-witted and possibly half-dead-drunkard of a brother.

But knowing that the Pendleton twins would be more than willing to bargain favors when sober to sweep such a scandal under the rug made Montgomery hesitate.

The whispers which would spur if word ever got out that the Pendleton twins so willingly abandoned their baby brother would rip through the community like a wildfire.

Sure, no one was particularly fond of Treavor, and the thought of taking care of the, presumably inebriated, youngest Pendleton brother had Montgomery shuddering in displeasure… But doing so would paint him in a very nice light to his peers.

Not to mention that Montgomery's silence would be worth a pretty favor or two, and in decline or not, the Pendleton family still held a revolting amount of prestige.

Prestige that the Shaw's simply didn't have.

So, the opportunity to have such a family in his pocket was simply too good to pass up.

With the thought of future opportunities in mind, Montgomery spent the rest of the early morning hours between looking for the wayward Pendleton lord, and seeing his remaining guests off.

Oh, and silently seething about the disarray his home was in.

Windows, cabinet or otherwise, broken, tables and chairs splintered, someone had set a fucking sofa on fire, lucking Montgomery had caught the bufoon in time and put the fire out with a coat.

The kitchen was a mess, and just by passing one of the many washrooms on the lower floor, Montgomery knew damn well that he would be giving whichever poor hand who drew the short straw to clean up that mess, a hefty pay bump.

It was only by some small mercy he had the foresight to lock most of the doors upstairs, even close off a wing or two just for safety. No need for the drunk and unruly to get into his pistol collection, that was a recipe for disaster.

It takes far longer than Montgomery would have liked to round up all of his now most unwelcome guests and see them off at the door, releasing them into the chilly night of the new year like the beasts they are.

Some laugh into the night, others shout down the street to one another, asking their drinking buddies to come over to continue partying at their estates.

Few of them realize that Feuge is over and many of their plans could very well land them in a cell come dawn.

Even fewer bid Montgomery a goodnight, a happy new year or even a goodbye.

Not that Montgomery would care, he was just glad to see them gone…

Once the door closed, and the house rendered mute, Montgomery pressed his forehead to the door and took his first real breather of the evening.

A sudden exhaustion slammed into Montgomery, hitting him hard enough to have his knees going weak and his eyes drooping right there in the foyer.

The night had been nothing short of disastrous, and there was only one thing Montgomery wanted to do in that moment.

Ignoring the atrocious mess his parlor, dining hall, foyer and pretty well every other damn room in his home had become… Montgomery retreated upstairs to the family wing.

The maids and hands could deal with the mess in the morning, everything else, stolen, eaten, drank… Well, those would be replaced with time, and many incriminating letters.

Montgomery knew his wrist would be aching by the time the week was over, though that would give him a good excuse not to send Treavor a birthday card…

Montgomery resisted the urge to groan upon realizing that he had yet to find the youngest Pendleton who had most likely found somewhere quiet and out of the way to pass out for the night.

Montgomery thought about heading back downstairs to try and find the younger lord, haul him to a guest room so he could at least appear as a responsible host…

But the sight of the family wing door, still intact, and more importantly, still locked, had all of the built up exhaustion of the night finally sink in.

Montgomery had just had one of the worst nights of his life, he was tired, he wanted to crawl into bed and forget about all of his problems for a few hours.

And if that meant Treavor had to sleep on the floor somewhere then so be it.

By the time Montgomery reached his bedroom he found himself breathing easier… Everything was exactly how he had left it earlier that day.

The maids and hands had the day off, just like every other person in the city, so the bed was slightly rumpled from Montgomery's attempts at making it earlier that morning, but Montgomery couldn't bring himself to care.

It was late, or rather, incredibly early, Montgomery would have been well asleep by the hour on any other day, and he was damn well ready to simply toss his clothing to the floor and crawl into bed, no bath, no brushing his teeth or combing his hair, just bed.

But before Montgomery would allow himself to sleep, he figured he deserved a small treat, a reward even, for putting up with everything he had dealt with that evening.

Montgomery opened his writing cabinet, prepared to pour himself a healthy glass of the vintage Tyvian Brennivin he had been enjoying over the month… Only to pause upon seeing the bottle missing…

Montgomery blinked before peering further into the cabinet… He could have sworn he hadn't finished the whole bottle… But with no bottle in sight, Montgomery could only assume he had…

That or a hand had made off with it earlier…

Disappointed, but not perturbed, Montgomery huffed and instead retrieved a cigar and lighter, if he couldn't at least enjoy a strong drink before bed, he could at least relax with a smoke.

Montgomery made himself comfortable at his writing desk, lounging in his chair, one leg crossed over the other, cigar pinched between his fingers, the scent of burning herbs and tobacco strong, making the cool nip of night air all the more prevalent…

Montgomery paused, brow furrowing before he tilted his head back, releasing a deep breath, watching as smoke began to curl around his ceiling… Drifting on the softest of breezes…

He looked towards the door leading to his bedroom balcony, surprised to find it unlocked, not open or anything, but unlocked, allowing a chilly sliver of the night to creep through the gap between the two doors…

Montgomery considered simply locking the door once he was done with his cigar, chock it up to the fact that he had forgotten to lock it the last time he set foot outside…

But he hadn't used his balcony all winter… There was no point, it was much too cold for such a thing…

A sudden anxiety settled in Montgomery's chest, tugging at his heart, had someone broken in? The thought was ridiculous sure, nothing, save for the Tyvian Brennivin, which may or may not have already been gone, was missing…

All the doors in the family wing were still locked…

But the feeling of wrongness persisted, to the point where Montgomery decided to, with a pistol of course, investigate…

The new year's air was crisp and more than a little chilly, more than cold enough to have Montgomery's breath clouding without the addition of smoke from the cigar…

But the night was clear, painting the early morning sky a dark array of stars…

Montgomery took another deep drag of his cigar, keeping one hand on his pistol as he watched the end glow brilliantly in the dark before he emptied his lungs, releasing a thick cloud of smoke to hover in the stagnant morning air.

His fingers may have been getting cold, but his lungs were warmed by smoke, tobacco and paranoia.

Despite the seasonal snowfall, Montgomery's balcony was clear of ice and powder, leaving no footprints for him to be wary of…

Though his backyard was a whole other story… Unfortunately…

It seemed his guests had decided to run amuck outside too, trashing his shrubbery and kicking up his flower beds…

The gardener was going to throw a fit...

The tranquility was abruptly broken by the sound of liquid in a bottle being swirled just to the right of Montgomery's shoulder.

The older noble turned on a dime, pistol raised long before he even glanced over his shoulder, but Montgomery didn't fire, he wasn't that daft even in a panic, there was a reason why he was unmatched when it came to duels, it was a title he bore with pride and not one he would lose to shooting for no reason.

But that didn't mean Montgomery wasn't surprised to see someone seated strangely on his balcony railing, back to the wall of his house, balanced precariously atop the thin strip of guardrail, both feet up as well, arms tucked close to his chest, one hand holding the neck of a familiar bottle of Tyvian Brennivin, eyes fixed to the night sky above.

Seemingly oblivious to his company.

Montgomery immediately began choking on the residual smoke still floating about his lungs, allowing the cigar to fall from his fingers and his aim to waver as he reached out to grasp the railing and steady himself.

By the time Montgomery righted himself, Treavor was looking at him dully.

"Treavor!" Montgomery all but bellowed, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?!" He screamed, "And how the fuck did you even get up here!"

The younger lord cocked his head to the side as if contemplating Montgomery's question.

"I walked…" He eventually answered, simply, softly, casually, as if the fact that he had somehow snuck upstairs, through no less than 5 sets of locked doors he somehow managed to lock behind him, wasn't at all abnormal.

"You walked…" Montgomery parroted with a sneer as he approached the younger lord, only mildly surprised by the fact that, since Treavor was drunk, the younger lord didn't shy away from him and fall off the balcony.

"Ye-p." Treavor replied, popping his 'p' softly as he moved to take another swig from Montgomery's Tyvian Brennivin.

"Hey…" The younger lord whined softly as the bottle he was nursing was abruptly snatched from his hands, though he made no real move to try and grab it back.

"What." Montgomery repeated slowly, enunciating each word to hopefully get through to Treavor thick as shit skull.

"Are you doing here Treavor." He asked, voice bordering on a growl as he stopped within looming distance of the younger lord, purposely looking down over his nose at Treavor.

Not that Treavor seemed to care or mind all that much as he simply turned away to look back at the night above.

"Hiding…"

That answer surprised Montgomery, enough to have him second guessing his response, giving Treavor enough time to formulate his own question.

"Are… Are my brothers… Still here?" He asked slowly, glancing up to Montgomery briefly, nervously, for hardly more than a second before looking back towards the stars.

"No…" Montgomery replied, taking note of the thick cloud of warm breath which wafted from Treavor at his answer.

"They left an hour or so ago, saying they lost track of you."

Treavor huffed and shook his head at that, drawing his knees closer to his chest.

"Don't… Don't give them the credit…" He whispered as he reached out a hand, silently asking for the bottle again, Montgomery was prompt to refuse him, Treavor merely pouted and retracted his hand.

"They, they never had an eye on me, you know?" He continued softly, mumbling most of his words.

"I didn' even wan-t to come… No offence." Treavor admitted, "I jus- I jusss…" He couldn't seem to be able to wrap his head around the 't' in 'just' but he also wasn't sober enough to care.

"I know I'm not welc… Wan'ed here." Treavor said, stumbling through his words haphazardly, "I wan'ed to spend the nigh-t alone… But Morg-aan Custis made me tag along…"

Treavor was quiet for a moment, setting his chin atop his knees in the pause.

"Sooo… I ssssli-p-ed away when I could. Got lost in the walls for a bi-t… And found here…" Treavor turned his head slightly to look up at Montgomery.

"I have no idea where here is." He said stupidly with a sneaky little smile settling over his features.

"But I… I think that here… Is better then- than home…" He stage-whispered, pausing to contemplate with words, that smile quickly falling from his face the longer he stayed quiet.

"I don't wan-t to go home…" He murmured quietly, he was still looking up at Montgomery, but Montgomery very much doubted Treavor was seeing him in that moment.

Some strange sensation began squirming about Montgomery's chest as he watched the young lord before him begin to cry, big fat tears abruptly began rolling down his cheeks, seeping into the knees of his pants as they fell…

Weakly, Treavor reached out once again for the bottle.

"I think you've had enough Treavor." Montgomery said slowly, pointedly, Treavor merely shook his head.

"'M still sad…" He warbled through unsteady breaths.

"I-If 'm still sad… Then I haven' had enough…" He mumbled dejectedly, unfurling slightly atop the raining to reach towards the bottle more.

Montgomery simply tucked the bottle behind his back, watching Treavor stare at the last place he had seen the bottle as if not understanding where it had gone…

Eventually the younger lord looked up at the taller man with a most pathetic pout…

"You're mean…" He whined as he retracted his arm, crossing them over his chest to pout like a proper toddler.

"It's my birth-birthday." Treavor mumbled through a frown. "Bein' mean to me on my birthday." He sniffled, "G-gonna wish you have a- a bad year." Treavor swore, pointing straight at Montgomery.

Montgomery narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Treavor your birthday is next week." He said with the certainty of someone who had been invited to every single one of Treavor Pendleton's birthday parties for the past two decades.

"Nooooo." Treavor drawled, finger still pointed up at Montgomery.

"Tha's jus… Juuusssss-t what they want you to think!" The younger lord exclaimed.

"'M birth-day, is today… But no one want to have a part-y… Right- right after Feuge." Treavor explained, slurring and stumbling over his words.

"S-so… The par-ty was always hel-d back a week so everyone coul' sober up…" Treavor continued, finally dropping his hand.

"The only ones who celebrate my birth-birth-day are my brothers and Wallace…" Treavor's dangling arm was wrapped around his knees again as another heavy sigh passed his lips.

"I don't… I don't wanna go home…" He mumbled again… Softer this time…

"I… It'll be worse when I get home…" Treavor murmured, "Btu… But that's a sober Treavor problem." He hissed, abruptly angry at something… Before a sudden, broken laugh slipped through his teeth.

"I-If I'm lucky… My brothers may actually kill me this year." Treavor leaned back against the wall again, his arms loosely wrapped around his legs as he grinned up into the sky.

Cheeks rosy and wet with tears.

"Kill you…" Montgomery repeated slowly, suddenly very unsure about the turn this conversation was taking, but Treavor merely nodded.

"You-you know that old thing, a-a pinch to grow an inch?" Treavor mused cheekily, smiling despite the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"M-my brothers used to do that." Treavor whispered, "Father said he-he found them in my room, o-on my first birthday, arms through the cradle, pinching me so hard I fucking bled." Treavor was fervently snarling by the end, eyes wide and grimacing…

His right hand gripping his left arm tightly...

Montgomery didn't know what to say… Didn't know if there was anything to say, let alone believe…

"They've got a- a routine worked out you know… Now at least." Treavor murmured softly, his fever and fury gone as quickly as they had arisen…

"They… When I was four, I spent my birthday in the hospital, you know that, don't you?" Treavor continued to babble.

"They tied me to my bed… Left me with a bundle of vipers… We were all surprised I survived I think… Though I suppose they were more disappointed…"

Montgomery remained silent, listening intently to every dirt secret Treavor spilled to him in a drunken stupor… Yet he took note of none of it… To bewildered to comprehend what exactly he was being told…

Nearly drowned, vilified, mocked, locked in a fucking catacomb, tossed from an upper story window.

On and on, Treavor drawled on, drunk and miserable, sometimes angry, rightfully so… And sometimes mournful, as if any of this was his fault somehow...

"They started beating me you know…" Treavor slurred tiredly… "I guess they started running out of ideas… Sometimes they backtrack, try to drown me or-or trip me down the stairs… But beatings are the easiest now…"

Treavor stared at the sky blankly, tears still rolling down his cheeks, but his voice hollow and distant.

"Last year… Last year, I stayed home for the Feuge Feast… They-they went out… Came home drunk… And made sure I got twenty birthday kicks…" He said slowly, reaching out towards Montgomery one last time.

Montgomery didn't have it in him to deny Treavor the comfort, though he did regret not taking his own swig before Treavor downed the last quarter in a single go…

"I was… Home in time for my birthday party…" Treavor mumbled quietly.

"Bandaged to shit under my clothes… They managed to break a few rips… Fracture and bruise… I don't know how many." Treavor shook his head numbly…

"I just… I don't want to go home…" He whispered, "I just don't want to deal with that yet…" He murmured softly… Peering up at Montgomery with dim, dim, hopelessly hopeful eyes…

"Do you… Do you think I could stay?" He asked quietly, "Just… Just for now?"

Montgomery found himself nodding, hardly even remembering the little, unspoken promise he made the twins earlier that night…

This was no longer for some petty favors…

This was the scandal of the century.

Treavor stumbled slightly as he slipped from the railing, his leg buckling beneath his weight, Montgomery caught him easy enough, stabilizing the younger… Smaller lord by the shoulder before he could fall…

It wouldn't be the first time Treavor would have made a spectacle of himself at a party, it wouldn't even be the first time Montgomery had been the one to catch the younger lord before he fell to the ground…

But it was the first time Montgomery found himself asking if… Treavor had always been this small?

Treavor was six years Montgomery's junior sure… But he was no longer a child either. Apparently, if his drunken ramblings were to be believed, Treavor was freshly twenty now, two decades old and still thin as a twig with hardly an ounce of skill or merit to his name...

Montgomery felt the smaller lord shy away from the touch on his shoulder, something he had done many times before, but back then, Montgomery had assumed it was to withhold some semblance of dignity…

But after listening to Treavor spill his guts, Montgomery suspected something far more sinister…

Montgomery was nearly tempted to let the younger lord go for that reason alone, but with how much Treavor had drunk that night, he'd be a stumbling mess, and Montgomery had to pick the lesser of two evils…

Let Treavor fall on his ass, or make the young man uncomfortable.

Montgomery huffed in agitation, keeping a firm hand on Treavor's shoulder as he slowly guided him in from the cold, coaxing him to sit on the edge of his bed despite how tense and nearly panicked the young man appeared beneath his palm.

"How long were you out there?" Montgomery found himself asking as he finally took note of just how horribly red Treavor's hands were… How the tips of his ears looked cold enough to burn… How his lips looked far to blue...

"W-While…" The younger man slurred quietly through chattering teeth as he watched himself flex his fingers slowly, as if not in control of his own hands or too drunk, or cold to not know it was he who was moving them.

Montgomery sighed and turned away, it wasn't the first time he had dealt with a drunk colleague or acquaintance, let alone a drunk Treavor… Unfortunately, there were no good ways to help someone sober up quickly within walking distance, but at least Montgomery knew some small ways to help.

He left Treavor's side just long enough to fetch a cup of warm water from the bathroom, only to find Treavor sprawled across his bed, on his back, legs still dangling over the side of the bed, hands folded across his stomach, upon his return.

"Come on Treavor." Montgomery sighed, softly nudging one of Trevor's feet with his own, "Sit up."

Montgomery was maybe expecting a bit more resistance, groaning and complaining, insisting that 'no, I'm comfy', along with a whole grand reluctance to move… But Treavor simply sighed and rose, his eyes heavily unfocused and half-lidded…

But his hands, despite their quaking, were steady enough to hold the cup, and the only complaint he had was a silent frown when he found the cup to only hold water and not alcohol.

Treavor took a few slow sips, which was good as it meant Montgomery didn't even have to warn him about choking or pat his back if he did start choking.

Before the glass was even a quarter ways done, Treavor had ceased his sipping to simply hold the warm beverage between his frigid fingers

"I think…" Treavor began quietly, his head slowly but surely beginning to tilt to one side, "That I Maaay-bee… Drank tooo mu-t-ch…" Followed by his shoulders, and had it not been for Montgomery being there, Treavor would have most likely have toppled off the bed.

His words were beginning to full on slur as a nice shade of drunken rouge settled at his cheeks on top of the rosy cold already there. Montgomery would have gladly bet money on the fact that Treavor hadn't eaten anything that night…

"Hey… Hey Mon… Mon-gom-y…" Treavor paused, unfocused eyes narrowing in confusion as he tried to pronounce his host's name.

"Mon-t-... Gomrey…?"

"Monty is fine Treavor." Montgomery sighed, fully expecting a drunk to not be able to pronounce his name properly.

"Nooooo…" Treavor groaned abruptly as he fell back onto his back atop the bed again, it was only by some miracle that Montgomery managed to snatch the cup loosely hanging from Treavor's fingers before he spilled it all over the blankets and himself.

Not that Treavor seemed to phased by what he had nearly done as he peered over to Montgomery with a sad, sloshed expression.

"We-we're not fr-eeends…" He said pointedly, as he searched for Montgomery with wide, unfocused eyes.

"Y-ouuuu said… You saiiiid, that only your frien...dsss, can call you Mon-t-yyy." Treavor insisted slowly, pausing every so often to get his words in order the same way a toddler just beginning to speak would.

"And weee're… Not friends." Treavor concluded surely.

Montgomery stared down at the young, drunk, lord on his bed, Treavor maintained eye contact, once he had found the older lord, for a few moments before turning to look up at the ceiling, a slightly darker shade of rose dusting his cheeks…

"Just call me Shaw then." Montgomery sighed as he rose once again to dump the glass in the sink, placing it back on the counter top, well out of reach of the drunk.

During that brief stretch of time, Treavor must have realized what was missing from his grasp as he stopped to stare at his empty hands, trying to wrap his head around the fact that something was missing… Before turning towards the bathroom where Montgomery was emerging from.

"I lost your glass…" He said softly as he forced himself to sit again, drawing his knees to his chest, feet, and shoes on the bed…

"I'm sorry…" His voice wavered on a sob as he looked up at the approaching lord, "I… I can get you a new one." He mumbled quietly.

"I didn't mean to lose it… It… It wass jus gone… And I don't know where it went…" Treavor paused as Montgomery tugged his feet off the bed…

"Where is here?" Treavor asked slowly, looking around the room with suddenly wide, drunk eyes.

"You're in my bedroom." Montgomery sighed, pinching his brow in exasperation, he wasn't built for dealing with drunks.

"Oh…" Was Treavor's only response, his gaze falling to his lap for a moment before he looked back up to Montgomery.

"Why?"

"What do you remember Treavor?" He found himself asking, instead of plucking the younger man up by the scruff of his neck and tossing in out to the streets to find his own way home or freeze to death.

Treavor paused, still staring up at Montgomery, his expression hardening.

"I was hiding…" Treavor whispered softly, his chilled hands clenching into tight fists atop his lap.

"I didn't want to go home.. So I was hiding…" Treavor broke away from Montgomery's gaze sheepishly, "I didn't… I didn't mean to come to your room… I didn't know it was yours… I just wanted someplace quiet to hide…"

Montgomery slowly settled himself to sit beside the youngest Pendleton.

"Do you remember why you were hiding?" He asked slowly.

Treavor bit his lip before nodding.

"It's my birth-birthday…" He murmured, "I don't want to go home because it's my birth-birthday and my brothers are drunk and I-I don't want to die…"

Treavor's shoulders began to shudder with unsteady sobs, but like any good noble man, he refused to all out cry, only shedding tears he could not hold back.

Treavor's posture suddenly stiffened and before Montgomery knew it, he was laying flat on his back, on the ground, the back of his head throbbing from where he had smacked it on the floor, Treavor seated on his stomach, the younger lord's hands tangled in the fabric of his coat, eyes wide and watery.

Horrified.

"You can't tell them!" Treavor all but yelled, tears dribbling messily down his cheeks, dripping from his chin and onto Montgomery's chest.

"Please! You can't tell them what I told you!" Treavor babbled, "They'll kill me! They'll kill me and I don't want to die!"

Treavor's rambling was cut short as Montgomery rose to sit, toppling Treavor from his stomach and into his lap, the younger lord would have probably banged his head on the floor if Montgomery hadn't caught him by the shoulders.

"Would you get a grip!" Montgomery snarled, holding the younger lord in place, the sharpness of his voice silencing Treavor's panic as he stopped to stare wide-eyed at the larger lord.

The blessed silence lasted for a short while before Treavor sniffled loudly, his lower lip began to tremble despite his best efforts to keep a straight face…

"I'm sorry…" He whispered timidly, bringing a hand to his cheek to wipe away his tears.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… Sorry, sorry, sorry…" He babbled softly, repeating his apology over and over as he hid his face in his hands, openly weeping in Montgomery's lap.

"Please don't tell them…" Treavor whimpered again, "Please don't…" His hands falling from his face to limply grip Montgomery's wrists…

"I-I'll do anything… Just don't tell them… Please…"

Montgomery looked between Treavor's red-rimmed eyes, desperate and hopeless but hopeful and bleak…

He was turning out to be so much more of a hassle then some measly little favors were worth...

"Alright…" Montgomery sighed heavily, if only to placate the younger lord.

"I won't tell them anything." The older lord huffed, "Hell- I'll never breathe a word of what you told me to any-"

Treavor flung himself at Montgomery, breaking the hold the older lord had on his shoulders to… Hug him…

Treavor's chin was at Montgomery's shoulder, his arms looped around Montgomery's torso.

"Thank you…" Treavor whispered, squeezing Montgomery tighter.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Treavor then did something unexpected.

Montgomery was maybe expecting the younger lord to realize how awkward their position had become, maybe jump or scramble off his lap…

Montgomery also wouldn't put it past Treavor not vomit all over their fronts…

But what Montgomery wasn't expecting Treavor to do… Was kiss him...

It was a sweet little kiss sure, hardly a brush of lips, more towards the corner of Montgomery's mouth than dead on… Soft and warm, shy but bold… Like a virgin at the altar, unsure of herself, but sure of her feelings.

Treavor sat back, ending the not quite kiss as soon as he had started it, a rosy little glow of a smile, shy and drunkenly sweet settled at his lips quickly warping into a look of ashamed horror as he looked between Montgomery's eyes.

"I don't know why I did that…" The younger lord admitted softly, retracting his arms from Montgomery to tuck his hands against his chest.

"I don't… I don't know why I did that…" Treavor repeated, brow furrowing in confusion as he ran his tongue over his lips.

"You're drunk Treavor." Montgomery pointed out simply, very proud of himself for not stumbling over his own tongue given how… Surprised he was.

"Not drunk enough for that." Treavor snipped in reply.

"Still drunk." Montgomery said, Treavor crossed his arms and pouted.

"It's my birth-birthday." Treavor huffed, "I get to get drunk."

Montgomery hummed thoughtfully… His current predicament getting a bit too out of hand for his liking.

Here he was, sitting atop, or rather beneath, the scandal of the century, an abuse case supposedly so vile that Montgomery shuddered to recall half of what Treavor had told him.

Asides from that, there was still the issue of what exactly he was to do with the young, drunk lord.

Again, this wouldn't be the first time Montgomery would deal with a drunken acquaintance, or a drunken Treavor… But as Treavor had said, he wasn't nearly as drunk as he'd usually be.

He was in that impulsive sort of drunken state where he acted without thinking, making him sober enough to move about on his own with some difficulty, but not sober enough to be trusted…

Montgomery had very little patience when it came to the younger lord on a good, sober day. Treavor was a mouthy little runt who always seemed to know exactly what to say to get beneath Montgomery's skin…

There were more times than Montgomery could count when a merry daydream over a glass of brandy or a smoke had turned into a fantasy about putting Treavor in his place… Or at least putting the infuriating spare heir's mouth to better use…

Montgomery grit his teeth as he swallowed the thought bitterly, now was not the time to ponder such prospects.

"It is your birthday, isn't it?" Montgomery mused calmly as he redirected his attention to the task at hand, figuring out what exactly he was to do with the young, drunk lord.

Treavor brightened at the very mention of the day… Montgomery found himself unfortunately unsurprised by his reaction, seeing as for as long as Treavor had been alive, his birthday had been shunted aside, it wasn't a stretch to think that he was possibly a little more than desperate for some attention.

Montgomery could work with that...

"And I haven't even gotten you a present." The older lord sighed smoothly, feigning regret as he watched Treavor's expression fall slightly at the reminder that he had, once again, been forgotten.

A somber, docile, drunk Treavor is much more manageable than a rowdy, excited drunk Treavor Montgomery concludes as he shifts his position on the floor, Treavor still seated on his lap… Making the prospect of picking up the younger lord not exactly ideal, but doable…

Dear Abbey Montgomery will never allow himself to live this down.

"What would you want for your birthday Treavor?" Montgomery asked gently as he looped an arm around Treavor's lower back, slipping his free hand beneath Treavor's thigh in preparation to pick up the younger lord as he stood rather than simply shove Treavor off his lap.

"Hmmm…" Treavor hummed thoughtfully as he instinctively looped his arms around the back of Montgomery' neck, hiking his legs up around Montgomery's waist when the older lord moved to lift him.

Montgomery was nearly taken aback by Treavor's… Willingness to be manhandled. Hardly ten minutes ago, Treavor was flinching away from Montgomery's hand on his shoulder, yet here he was, happy to be held?

"I don't know…" Treavor concluded after a pause.

"I don't think… I've ever had a nice birth-birthday…" He mumbled as he leaned close to rest his cheek against Montgomery's shoulder, his breath tickling the side of Montgomery's neck as he spoke.

There was Montgomery's explanation… A crash, plain and simple. Treavor was crashing, the alcohol, the hour and the emotional exhaustion was weighing on the younger lord, which was good for Montgomery, it meant that he could probably leave Treavor in some guest room for the night without consequence.

"Maybe you can give me a nice birthday?" Treavor asked softly, quietly… Hopefully.

Montgomery merely hummed as he gently set Treavor down on the bathroom floor, making sure the younger man was standing and within arms reach of the counter in case he needed to grab something before he let the younger lord go.

As Treavor slipped his arms from Montgomery's neck, he took their proximity to press another shy kiss to the corner of the older lord's mouth, grinning stupidly as he pulled away.

"There's a-" Montgomery cleared his throat as he rose to his full height, denying the younger lord the chance to kiss him again.

"There's a spare toothbrush in the right drawer." He said simply, "I want you to get ready for bed, it's late, and I am far too tired to deal with this."

A small frown settled at Treavor's lips, and from now knowing just how soft Treavor's mouth was, Montgomery had to resist the urge to kiss away that sad little expression.

Instead he backed off a pace, "I'll go… Find you something to sleep in." He said before retreating out the door, closing it behind him without a second glance.

Montgomery took a heavy breath suddenly very unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do...

He knew what he was supposed to do…

But the lingering prospect of what he could do..

It was, after all, just he and Treavor in the house… Treavor who was more than a little drunk, Treavor who was quite vulnerable at the moment… Treavor who had spilled years of secrets in hardly an hour…

Treavor who was apparently drunk enough to think that he wanted to sleep with him of all people…

Montgomery attempted to distract himself by trying to find the younger lord something to sleep in, he knew, objectively, that the younger lord was far too small to properly wear anything he owned, Shaw's ran tall and broad, Treavor was a twig in comparison…

But the mental image of Montgomery's night shirt spilling down to Treavor's thighs and just barely clinging to the younger lord's shoulders was revoltingly tempting...

The toilet in the bathroom flushed, the tap ran, stopped, ran again and then the door opened, revealing a very flustered Treavor with another cup of water…

A very flustered Treavor who was refusing to meet Montgomery's eyes…

Montgomery had a feeling he would regret his next action in the morning… But his year was already off to a shit start, he had wasted his Feuge Feast and he could give less of a shit about the bloody strictures on most days.

He was only a man, a man with needs. And damn the Abbey, Montgomery intended to put the rest of the night to good use.

Montgomery approached the smaller lord with a few strides, tucking his index and middle finger beneath Treavor's chin to tilt his head back and kiss him.

Montgomery devoured the soft sound of confusion which Treavor let slip past his lips as he took the glass of water from Treavor's fingers, setting it down on the nearby wardrobe before he looped his arm around the smaller lord's waist again.

It only took a small bit of hesitation before Treavor's hands settled at Montgomery's shoulders, not trying to shove him away, but steady himself as he tentatively pressed back against the older lord's mouth…

Slowly, Montgomery guided Treavor back towards the bed, even as Treavor began to fiddle with the buttons of his coat, making a surprising amount of progress given how inebriated he was.

When the back of Treavor's thighs hit the edge of the bed, he looped his arms around Montgomery's neck so he wouldn't fall, not that the arm the older lord had looped around his waist would have allowed it.

Treavor did however squeal when Montgomery all but hoisted him up to dump him in the center of the bed, though the younger man wasn't alone for long as Montgomery was quick to join Treavor atop the bed, blanketing the smaller body beneath him.

"We shouldn't do this…" Montgomery murmured against Treavor's throat as he tucked his head into the juncture between Treavor's neck and shoulder, smattering a few kisses there.

"Why?" Treavor hummed softly, pressing his cheek to the top of Montgomery's head as he looped his arms around the larger man's shoulders.

"Feels nice." He whispered.

"You're drunk Treavor…" Montgomery sighed as he moved to pull away, only to find himself dragging Treavor along with him, up off the bed.

And then Treavor was kissing him again…

A slow, gentle kiss that had no business being as sweet as it was. Montgomery was expecting something far more sloppy and drunk, disorderly and what he hopes would be a turn off…

But no…

Even drunk, Treavor kissed him like a shy virgin at the altar, trailing his lips along Montgomery's jaw and down his throat once he found Montgomery unresponsive to his advances.

Soft lips nibbled at Montgomery's neck teasingly as arms slipped away from his neck so hands could resume unbuttoning his shirt… Montgomery should have shoved the youngest Pendleton away then and there…

Montgomery should have stormed out to one of the other rooms in the family wing, give Treavor his bed for the night, take a cold, cold shower before crawling into bed and forgetting about the problem of Treavor until morning…

Instead, Montgomery found himself taking hold of Treavor's waist, tugging the younger lord closer.

Treavor sighed through his nose but Montgomery swore he felt a smile in the next kiss pressed to his neck as the final button of his outer coat was undone.

"You'll be the death of me you know?" Montgomery muttered as he tapped his chin against Treavor's head, coaxing the younger lord away from his throat.

"Little mink." He rumbled softly as he leaned in kiss Treavor.

Treavor hummed into the kiss happily as his hands worked on removing Montgomery's outer coat, which for Montgomery, unfortunately meant that he had to let go of Treavor's hips for a few moments.

Treavor slipped down onto the bed without Montgomery to support him, but that did little to quell his enthusiasm or desire to shed more clothing.

His hands quickly settled against Montgomery's chest again, as the older lord cupped his cheeks, tilting his head slightly to slip his tongue past Treavor's teeth.

Treavor's mouth tasted like mint with a faint trace of alcohol, which, seeing as Montgomery expected the bitter taste of vomit to be clinging to Treavor's teeth, was vastly better.

"Mhh, why are you wearing so much?" Treavor muttered against Montgomery's lips as he ran his hands over the vest hidden beneath Montgomery's coat.

"Coat, vest, shirt?" Treavor huffed as he unknotted Montgomery's tie with well practiced ease.

"Please tell me you're not wearing a corset too…" Treavor murmured just against the older man's lips as he tossed the tie over his shoulder.

Montgomery snorted at that before shutting Treavor up with another kiss as his hands fell from the cheeks they cradled to begin undressing his bedmate.

Treavor's own coat was quickly undone, revealing the simple button up and tie below.

Montgomery grinned as he began to tug off the younger lord's coat, pausing just as the stiff fabric pooled around Treavor's elbows, momentarily keeping his arms at his side.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing?" Montgomery mused playfully as he gave Treavor a look over, taking note of his companion's darkened eyes and disheveled hair, the way cheeks began to darken and the way his moist lips seemed to reflect the lamplight.

Treavor pouted before shucking off his coat, tossing it to the floor without a second thought to free his hands and slip his tie from his neck, stringing the thin strip of fabric around the back of Montgomery's neck to drag the larger lord down for another kiss.

Montgomery grinned, self satisfied and smug as he kissed the younger lord, his hands once again settling at Treavor's hips, tugging the button up shirt he was wearing from the hem of the slack's Treavor wore.

Once the shirt was untucked, Montgomery slipped his thumbs beneath the fabric to feel the warm skin hiding below… Only to pause upon feeling another, hard layer.

"Are you wearing a corset?" He asked abruptly, pulling away from Treavor's mouth fast enough for a thin line of saliva to form between them and call across their chins.

Treavor blinked at the question before nodding.

Montgomery hooked his fingers between the gaps of the buttons holding Treavor's shirt closed and yanked, hard.

"Wha- hey!" Treavor whined and more than a few buttons tore, scattering across the bed and to the floor.

"I liked that shirt…" He mumbled dejectedly as he looked down his ruined front… Not at all aware of the look Montgomery was giving him.

Treavor was indeed wearing a corset… Though nothing like the corsets whores at the cat would wear, designed to entice and inspire the wicked mind, revealing more than enough to stir the blood, while hiding everything.

No, Treavor's corset was more modest, circling his waist and sides, riding high up to just below his ribcage in the front, and higher still at the back, looping over his shoulders.

A neat row of tight lace held the corset closed…

It wasn't a corset designed for the bedroom, but Montgomery would be a liar if he said that it didn't make Treavor look downright appetizing.

Treavor shifted nervously beneath Montgomery's gaze, feeling the other lord drinking in his appearance.

"I-it's for my posture…" He admitted softly, casting his eyes to the side as his one hand began to fiddle with the cute little bow holding the lace in place.

"I-I can take it off…" He offered, taking hold of the longest string of the bow leg.

"No. No." Montgomery interjected quickly, taking hold of Treavor's hands before he could dare unlace the front.

"Leave it." The older lord purred as he leaned down to offer Treavor a small kiss before moving town to Treavor's neck, hastily pulling the ruined shirt off of Treavor's shoulders and arms, tossing it aside to expose the lovely little treat before him.

Montgomery mouthed at Treavor's neck greedily, enjoying every little purr and moan to crawl from his partners lips as his hands circled around Treavor's waist to grope his ass.

Treavor fisted the front of Montgomery's vest, whimpering pitifully as Montgomery's teeth grazed his shoulder. The hands holding Treavor's ass slipped up, one looping around Treavor's lower back, the other coming to cradle Treavor's shoulders so Montgomery could lower them to the bed again.

Treavor spread his thighs without prompting, inviting Montgomery closer as he tilted his head to the side, keeping his fingers occupied with Montgomery's vest.

Montgomery could feel his bed partner's throat bob beneath his lips as he swallowed, and vibrate with every soft sound to escape Treavor's lips, they painted a pleasant picture in Montgomery's mind, and, shameful as it was.

The reality proved far more enjoyable than any late night fantasy.

Treavor had always been a mouthy little thing, with too much wit to him. There were many times Montgomery had the pleasure of listening to the youngest Pendleton drag someone through glass studded shit… And the displeasure of being dragged through said glass studded shit…

Treavor could be downright vicious with his words, and there were many lonely nights where Montgomery dreamed of putting the snarky little lord in his place.

Treavor squealed as Montgomery reached between his thighs, grinding his palm to the warmth hidden beneath Treavor's plants. Feeling the younger lord's thighs tremble and squeeze his sides as Treavor tried to grind back against his palm.

"You like that?" Montgomery murmured against Treavor's throat as the younger man beneath him began to tremble, the fingers tugging at his vest pausing their toil to loop around Montgomery's shoulders, holding him tightly.

"Needy little thing aren't you?" Montgomery purred in a low rumble, gently rocking his palm back against Treavor in time with the younger lord's quivering trusts.

"I know I've seen you around the Golden Cat… But tell me Treavor, when was the last time you got fucked?"

A delicate mewl rose, unsteady but beautiful, from the younger lord as Treavor tilted his head back towards Montgomery, pressing his cheek to the older man's head.

"I-I 'aven'" He mumbled, voice hitching in time with the tremors running through his spine.

But god, was that answer absolutely music to Montgomery's ears.

"So you're a virgin then?" Montgomery hummed lightly as he finally pulled away from Treavor's neck, admiring the lovely new shades of red which would turn deep purple by the morning.

The arms looped around his shoulders returned to his chest as Treavor weakly tried to push him away, the younger lord's cheeks were alight with embarrassment and drunken irritation.

"'M not a virgin." Treavor whined softly.

Montgomery merely grinded his palm against Treavor's clothed prick again, watching as his bed partner writhed beneath his hand, rocking his hips back against the contact desperate for more.

"No you're definitely a virgin." Montgomery cooed softly as he turned to the opposite side of Treavor's neck, running his tongue over the soft skin there from the younger lord's shoulder up to just beneath his ear.

"Never had anything like this before have you?" Montgomery murmured against Treavor's ear as his free hand settled at the younger man's hip, holding him still so Montgomery could tease him without contest.

"Cat whores are good for stress relief… But they're never quite satisfying, are they?" Treavor's only response was a subdued whimper as he strained against the hand holding him in place.

"And I'd bet good money on the fact that they've never been taken care of properly in bed, hmm?" Montgomery hummed softly as he removed his palm from Treavor's prick, devouring the needy whine to spill from Treavor's lips with a kiss as he set about removing the younger lord's pants.

"I'll take care of you…" Montgomery purred softly as he trailed his lips along Treavor's jaw, back down to his throat as he popped the button on Treavor's pants free.

"Fuck you nice and good…" The body beneath him whimpered and writhed, the hands at his chest returning to loop around his shoulders as Montgomery began to tug off the younger lord's pants.

With one last kiss to the hollow of Treavor's throat, Montgomery sat back to admire the pretty little thing in his lap.

Treavor's thighs were spread wide, resting over Montgomery's lap comfortably, hiding nothing, his prick was warm and stiff, laying over his stomach, the head glistening, seed already dribbling onto the corset.

Montgomery hummed appreciatively as he ran his palms over the soft thighs circling his waist, feeling smooth skin, lined with only a dusting of hair.

It seemed as though Treavor's inability to grow facial hair reached below the belt as well.

Treavor squeaked when Montgomery took hold of his waist again, pulling him closer until his bottom was pressed flush to Montgomery's crotch. A whole new flame ignited across Treavor's cheeks as Montgomery grinded his own erection against his bed partner.

"Fuck you look good like this..." The older lord rumbled softly as he leant down to kiss his bed partner again, keeping his hands at Treavor's waist so he could continue grinding against the smaller body, devouring each whimper to spill from Treavor's mouth greedily.

Likewise, Treavor kept squeezing Montgomery between his thighs, alternating between just clinging to the larger man and running his hands along Montgomery's back as he did his best to return the kisses being pressed to his mouth.

Surprisingly, it was Treavor who introduced tongue into the kiss, lapping his way into Montgomery's mouth playfully as his fingers came to tangle in the older lord's hair.

When Montgomery tried to pull away again, Treavor chased after him, coaxing him into another kiss before finally releasing the older man after Montgomery nipped his lip lower lip.

"God you're desperate for this." Montgomery huffed just against Treavor's collar, pressing a few messy kisses to the younger lord's chest as he began to inch them towards the edge of the bed, pulling Treavor along.

Treavor propped himself up onto his elbows to offer Montgomery a fleeting kiss as the older man removed himself from Treavor, taking hold of Treavor's legs under his knees to drag Treavor to the edge of the bed where he sunk to the floor.

Even in such a submissive position, kneeling beside his bed, Montgomery was unmistakably the one in control.

"What'r you doing?" Treavor mumbled as he tried to sit, Montgomery quickly set his hands on Treavor's thighs, closer to the younger man's knees to give himself space to work, keeping him still while holding him open.

"Stahp…" Whined Treavor as he feebly tried to swat at Montgomery with a less than sober hand.

"I'ss embarassing…" He drawled sluggishly.

Montgomery merely hummed something soft and reassuring as he pressed a kiss to Treavor's inner thigh.

And that shut the younger lord right up.

Montgomery pressed a sly grin to Treavor's soft thigh as he looked up to the smallest Pendleton, finding Treavor watching him, wide eyed, enthralled and more than a little abashed.

Though that was quick to change as Montgomery began to drag his teeth along the supple flesh of Treavor's thigh. Heat gathered at the younger lord's cheeks before he turned his head away to look elsewhere.

Montgomery took his sweet time painting a masterpiece of bruises and bitemarks along his bed partner's thighs, until Treavor was panting and gasping softly, until his thighs were trembling weakly beneath Montgomery's lips and teeth.

Montgomery watched with keen eyes as the youngest Pendleton fell apart beneath him, it was a beautiful sight to behold, and Montgomery was delighted to find that none of his fantasies, even the most vulgar ones he could conjure, held a candle to the lovely flame that was Treavor.

Treavor who was currently laid out on his back, hands loosely fisting the blankets, head rocking to and fro, thighs spread wide. His breath fell from his lips in trembling little gasps, in time with the kisses and bruises Montgomery pressed onto his skin.

Montgomery trailed one last row of soft kisses along Treavor's thighs before turning his attention to his bed partner's weeping member.

Treavor's prick was bloodwarmed and rosy, the head mushroomed and seeping clear beads of pre messily. Nowhere near the size of Montgomery's own package, but that in itself was a hard standard to surpass.

At the base of Treavor's cock was a small, but kept patch of fuzz, nothing grotesque like some of the guardsmen Montgomery had rolled around with on occasion, honestly, hygiene was a dying art among men… But it seemed Treavor at least took some care towards himself…

That or with his inability to grow any meaningful hair, he simply didn't need to.

Regardless… Treavor was small in comparison to Montgomery. Cock cut in his infancy, on the side of average if a little slim, but straight and by all appearances, clean.

And judging by the way Treavor squealed when Montgomery ran his tongue along the underside of his cock… The way the body before him jolted, back arching, chest heaving as a torret of confused babbles fluttered from Treavor's throat...

Very much a virgin.

"W-Whait!" Treavor mewled helplessly, his thighs straining against Montgomery's hands as he tried to close his legs, though there was very little he could do in his position.

Between laying down and propping himself up on his elbows, Treavor couldn't get enough force behind his hands to shove Montgomery away, not that he would have been strong enough too.

"St-stop- fuck- Mon-Monty stop!"

The sheer panic in Treavor's voice had Montgomery pausing his teasing licks to look up at the younger lord before him.

Treavor was propped up on his elbows, hands tightly clenching the comforter. His shoulders and thighs were trembling, his breathing sporadic, cheeks damp with tears, eyes closed but expression pinched into a shameful grimace.

"Hey…" Montgomery cooed softly as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to Treavor's hip.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" He asked slowly, keeping his voice low and calming in an effort to soothe the younger man as he continued to press soft kisses along Treavor's waist.

Treavor took a shuddering breath through his nose before shaking his head.

"F-feels weird…" He babbled softly, swallowing thickly before exhaling the rest of his breath.

"Hmm… You've never had a whore do this have you?" Montgomery asked as he repositioned his arm, keeping Treavor's leg pinned by his elbow so he could grasp the prick before him.

Treavor whimpered again as Montgomery began to fondle him.

"Never had a whore suck you off?" He murmured slowly, voice just barely containing the smug, self satisfaction he was feeling then and there.

He was going to ruin Treavor.

"It'll feel nice you know." Montgomery purred, pausing his teasing to run his tongue over the slit of Treavor's prick to gather a few droplets of pre. Treavor flinched and mewled beneath him, hips jerking, or at least trying to, up into the contact.

"You want a nice birthday don't you Treavor?" Montgomery crooned sweetly, watching as the younger lord's eyes fluttered open, flickering down to him timidly…

Montgomery suppressed a feral grin when Treavor finally nodded.

Instead, he pressed another kiss to Treavor's thigh, cooing a soft, "Just lay back Darling." against Treavor's skin, "I'll take care of everything. Make you feel nice and good, you like the sound of that?"

Treavor whimpered softly but nodded again.

"Lay back." Montgomery said again, soft and reassuring, peering up at the younger lord again.

Treavor shivered before complying, dropping back onto the bed with a soft sound, his hands still tangled in the sheets.

Montgomery kissed his thigh again, murmuring a gentle, "Good boy…" Against the softness there before turning his attention back to the weeping cock in his hand.

It may have been beneath Montgomery to take to his knees and offer his mouth to his casual flings, but truthfully, watching his partners fall apart beneath his lips was such an empowering thing.

Treavor stuttered out some strangled sound of need, which could have been Montgomery's name, as the older lord ran his tongue along the underside of the prick in his hand.

Thighs trembled, straining up against the pleasurable warmth of tongue as Montgomery began to lap and tease Treavor's prick with his mouth, not yet taking Treavor between his lips, but tormenting him sweetly regardless.

Montgomery took special interest in running his lips and tongue over the head of Treavor's cock, teasing the slit as the younger lord squealed and sobbed beneath him.

Treavor was dripping like a leaky faucet, prick twitching in Montgomery's palm, spilling beads of pre messily. Montgomery was more than sure Treavor wouldn't need his mouth to cum, but was also quite sure that he wanted Treavor to finish properly.

The most sinfully needy whimper Montgomery had ever heard bubbled from the youngest Pendleton's throat when he began to properly mouth at the head of Treavor's prick, wrapping his lips around the swollen head, suckling gently.

A small hand settled over Montgomery's, the one he had been using to hold Treavor's thigh open, grasping him tightly as Treavor continued to quake beneath him.

Montgomery silently readjusted his arm to hold both Treavor's thigh and hand, intertwining their fingers sweetly as he began to take more of Treavor into his mouth.

The smaller hand squeezed his tightly as Treavor heaved a stuttered moan, his head rocking back and forth atop the bed, lips parted softly as he panted, crying out from time to time, Montgomery's name or some other quiet sound of pleasure.

When Montgomery got most of Treavor into his mouth, he released the hold he had on the prick, reaching out to take Treavor's other hand in his own so he could properly begin to work the shaft with his mouth.

Treavor all but screamed when Montgomery began to slowly bob his head, running his lips and tongue all over the cock in his mouth, feeling the body beneath him strain to thrust up into his warmth.

Treavor was a delightfully greedy thing.

Nails bit into Montgomery's hand as Treavor squeezed him, babbling helplessly, chest heaving, straining against the corset.

Treavor's cock was dripping all across Montgomery's tongue, and the older lord knew his newest bed partner wouldn't last much longer, a testament to his skill, or Treavor's inexperience.

Montgomery was more inclined to chock it up to Treavor's inexperience as the younger lord finished before Montgomery could even get all of Treavor into his mouth.

Now Montgomery may have been one to please his bed partners, but he did not lower himself to swallow, not that Treavor seemed to care, let alone notice Montgomery leave his side to reach out and grab the nearby waste bin, spitting into the bin a few times.

He would have preferred to spit in the sink to rinse out his mouth, but that would have involved leaving Treavor for far too long.

Treavor who seemed completely blissed out atop his bed, eyes unfocused and hazy, hair awry, the smallest of smiles tugging at the edges of his lips.

"You like that Treavor?" Montgomery purred sweetly as he set the bin down to begin crawling back onto the bed, trailing kisses over Treavor's body as he went, gently maneuvering the placated lord away from the edge of the bed.

Treavor could only offer some soft, breathless hum as Montgomery's lips trailed along his collar while his arm slithered beneath Treavor's back, hoisting him up slightly to move him.

Once Treavor was resettled on the bed, Montgomery settled back down between his smaller partner's thighs, looping Treavor's legs around his hips and just taking a moment to admire the younger lord.

For all his faults, Treavor could look damn good…

And Montgomery felt no shame in admiring the pretty little lord in his lap.

"You were so good for me…" Montgomery crooned softly as his hands settled at Treavor's hips again, trailing along the younger lord's sides, coaxing a small giggle from Treavor.

"Spread your thighs so nicely." Montgomery continued softly, leaning down to murmur his words against Treavor's shoulders and throat, smattering wet, opened mouth kisses as he went.

"You're adorable, you know?" Montgomery purred, "So fucking pretty… And small… Like a little doll."

Treavor whined at the remark softly, "M- 'm not small…" He mumbled begrudgingly as his arms came to loop around Montgomery's shoulders once again.

"Oh you're definitely small Treavor…" Montgomery chuckled as he rose to look at his bed partner appreciatively, drawing a hand from Treavor's waist to run his knuckles over Treavor's cheek.

"A cute little treat is what you are…" He purred teasingly before bowing low to give Treavor a kiss.

"A cute little lord…"

Treavor outright pouted at that remark, though his retort was silenced as Montgomery kissed him again.

"My little lord…"

Something in Treavor's head short circuited at the soft claim.

Warmth pooled in his chest as lips descended onto him, Montgomery kissed him sweetly, cupping his cheek tenderly as his free hand began to tug at the bow of the corset.

Treavor found himself suddenly shy…

He turned away from Montgomery the moment he could to try and hide the ruby blush spreading across his cheeks as he retracted his arms from the older lord's shoulders, setting them against Montgomery's chest.

"I… I'm not yours…" He found himself mumbled timidly, defiantly not looking up at Montgomery as he spoke.

There was a beat of silence save for the sound of soft lace being undone as Montgomery loosened the corset… Then a soft chuckle before the older lord bowed low to kiss Treavor's throat.

"You're mine for tonight~" Montgomery purred gently as the knot holding the corset taut came undone, tugging at the criss-crossing lacing below to loosen the corset.

Treavor could only pout, too drunk to do much else but comply when Montgomery slowly coaxed him to sit so he could slip off the corset.

And drunk as he was, the only thing Treavor could find to complain about was the fact that Montgomery was still wearing far too many clothes.

With the corset no longer restricting his movements, Treavor reached out to Montgomery's chest, nimble, though drunk, fingers tugging at the buttons of the vest the older noble still wore, a concentrated frown settled at his lips.

Montgomery allowed Treavor to undo the front of his vest, finding the determination of the drunk lord endearing.

When Treavor finally slipped the last button free, Montgomery shucked off the vest before swatting the younger lord's hands away from his shirt, instead, he forced Treavor back down onto the bed.

The younger lord stared up at him with hazy eyes as Montgomery spread his thighs, admiring the view for a moment before rising from the bed.

Treavor's eyes followed him to the bedside cabinet where he retrieved a vial of softly scented oil he had purchased for such purposes.

Treavor had closed his thighs nearly as soon as Montgomery had left his side, but it only took a gentle pat to the hip to have Treavor back where Montgomery had left him.

Montgomery hummed appreciatively as he settled Treavor into his lap, gently setting his bed partner's thighs to rest over his legs.

Treavor propped himself up onto his elbows to watch what Montgomery was doing as the older lord uncapped the vial of oil, smearing a more than generous amount across two fingers.

Treavor however flinched away, nearly violently, when Montgomery reached between his thighs to run his oil-slicked fingers over his entrance.

Treavor tried to scramble away from the touch, suddenly far more focused than he had been moments before.

Montgomery was quick to snatch Treavor by the thigh, hoisting the limb up over his shoulder, holding the younger lord in place despite his disorderly struggling.

"W-wha' are you doing?" The younger lord complained, his words choppy and stuttered, confused and inebriated as Montgomery reached between them once again.

"S-stop…" Treavor whined, reaching out with one hand as Montgomery's fingers began to stroke his entrance, smearing a liberal amount of oil around.

"Mon- Monty stop." Treavor whimpered quietly as he tried to swat at the older lord while attempting to maneuver his other leg into position to kick Montgomery.

In a fluid motion, Montgomery got Treavor's free leg beneath him, pinning it to the bed and rendering Treavor immobile save for his arms which he could do little with in the first place.

"You're alright." Montgomery assured his younger bed partner once Treavor finally realized the extent to which he was stuck as he once again tried to move away from Montgomery's probing fingers at his entrance.

"I-I don' like it…" Treavor babbled through uneven breaths as a subdued shiver ran up his spine, "Feels weird…" He mumbled listlessly as he once again attempted to shy away from the fingers touching him.

"Just relax…" Montgomery breathed as he pulled his hand away to gather more oil on his fingers.

Even just by touching the younger lord's entrance, Montgomery knew Treavor was going to be tight, and annoying and rude as Treavor could be, as much as Montgomery fantasized about putting the youngest Pendleton in his place, he never genuinely wanted to hurt the younger man.

Or at least not hurt him like this.

Montgomery held Treavor firm as he pressed the first finger inside the younger lord. The body beneath him writhed as best it could, hips jerking, hands gripping the sheets tightly, pulling, trying to pull away from Montgomery, though all that ended up happening was Treavor making a mess of the bed.

Treavor made some strangled sound of confusion, tensing horribly beneath Montgomery as his shoulders began to tremble.

"You're alright…" Morgan repeated softly as he slowly, carefully began to thrust his one finger inside the younger lord, fucking Treavor's entrance with only the first joint of his finger.

"Just relax… I'm not hurting you, am I?" The older lord hummed gently.

Treavor whimpered softly, still far too tense as he shook his head slowly, mumbling a quiet, "Feels weird…" As he pressed his cheek into the pile of blankets he had accidentally accumulated.

"It'll feel nice soon…" Montgomery reassured the younger man as he managed to slip his finger in up to the second knuckle before Treavor tensed once again.

Montgomery was patient however, allowing Treavor to take his sweet time calming down, it was annoying sure, but the first timid moan to tumble from Treavor's lips once Montgomery managed to slip his whole finger inside the younger lord was music to Montgomery's ears.

The younger lord keening and softly crying out, squeezing down around the finger working him open as Montgomery brushed against his prostate.

It was a cheap move, but an effective one for sure.

Treavor continued to whimper with every gentle thrust of Montgomery's finger, his taut muscles slowly relaxing around Montgomery.

"There…" Montgomery cooed, "Isn't that nice?" He purred sweetly, his only response was another subdued moan and a very tentative roll of Treavor's hips pressing back against his finger.

Montgomery grinned, momentarily holding his finger still to watch his bed partner grind back against him.

"You like that Darling?" Montgomery crooned as he took pity on the little lord, curling his finger inside Treavor to purposefully pressed against his prostate, watching as Treavor writhed beneath him, whimpering into the blankets.

"Nice isn't it?" The older lord continued softly, still toying with Treavor gently, enjoying the way his bed partner squirmed beneath him. Even without a verbal response, Montgomery knew he was doing a fine job of keeping Treavor distracted from the discomfort.

The way the younger lord's breath hitched with every slow, teasing press of Montgomery's finger would have been indication enough, but with the way Montgomery was holding Treavor, the younger man's erection was on full display.

Treavor was every inch desperate as Montgomery, whether he was willing to admit it or not.

"Do you want more Lovely?" Montgomery hummed softly as he resumed thrusting his single finger into the body below him, he wasn't expecting a response, figuring Treavor was either too drunk or lost to the sensations to respond, but Treavor managed to quibble out a timidly curious, "More…?"

Montgomery grinned against the leg he had propped up against his chest, pressing a soft kiss to Treavor's calf.

"Yes Lovely, we can do more." He murmured soothingly as he slipped his finger free from Treavor, delighting in the disappointed whimper to tumble from his bed mates lips as he gathered more oil across his two fingers.

"Would you like that Sweetheart? Do you want more?"

Treavor flinched as Montgomery brought two fingers to his entrance, no longer smearing oil, just… Waiting…

"M-more what?" The younger lord slurred as he jerkily managed to prop himself up onto an elbow and turn over his shoulder, looking up at Montgomery with an unsure but wanting expression…

As if he knew he wanted something, but wasn't sure what that something was.

"More this." Montgomery cooed quietly as he slowly pressed the tip of his middle finger just inside Treavor's entrance, pausing when the pad of his index finger settled against the still tight ring of muscle.

Treavor shivered and collapsed back onto the pile of blankets he had gathered in his arms, whimpering softly into his hiding place.

"I'll make it nice…" Montgomery promised softly as he pressed another kiss to Treavor's leg, offering Treavor only the tip of his finger.

"Make you feel good…" The older lord continued slipping his index into Treavor, pausing the moment he felt the smaller body beneath him tense.

"You have to relax Sweetheart…" Montgomery crooned gently, "Just breathe for me Treavor… Deep breaths."

The body beneath him trembled, but slowly, Treavor's shoulders rose as he stole a deep breath from the blankets he was hiding in.

"There we go…" Montgomery hummed as Treavor finally loosened enough for him to press a little further inside, despite the soft sob to escape from the body below him, Montgomery found himself enthralled by how deliciously tight his bed mate was.

Treavor squeezed his fingers tighter than any virgin cunt Montgomery had had the the pleasure of fucking, even with Treavor attempts to breath and relax, Montgomery felt the tautness of the younger lord's entrance around him.

He was only two fingers in, and he could tell that he was already testing Treavor's limit.

But all that meant for Montgomery was that he needed to take his time.

Treavor heaved a shaky sigh as Montgomery slowly set the leg he had been holding down back over his hip, Treavor didn't even try to lash out again, he simply rolled onto his back as his hips were once again laid out atop the bed properly, his other leg still trapped beneath Montgomery.

Without his hiding spot however, Treavor was subject to Montgomery's staring, so to combat the unwanted attention, Treavor kept his head turned to the side, cheek pressed into the mess of blankets supporting his head and shoulders.

Montgomery didn't seem all that upset by Treavor's reluctance to look at him, despite the rapt attention he was offering Treavor.

The fingers inside Treavor, buried up to the second knuckle, shyly pressed further, the younger lord couldn't help the strained whimper to crawl up his throat.

The sensation was beyond strange, not exactly painful, but certainly uncomfortable…

"You're alright…" Montgomery breathed softly as he continued pressing his fingers in, only stopping when Treavor physically tried to shy away from the mounting pressure inside of him.

"You're alright, you're alright…" The older lord whispered as he settled his free hand at Treavor's hip, holding the two fingers he had pressed deep inside of his bed mate still as he leaned down to kiss the younger lord's cheek.

"You're doing amazing Darling." He purred sweetly, running his thumb over the arch of Treavor's hip as he spoke.

"Taking my fingers so well? Like a good boy~"

Treavor whimpered through his nose as the older lord kissed him properly, distracting him just enough for him to start shallowly thrusting his fingers.

Treavor stole a sharp gasp, despite the gentle motions of Montgomery's fingers, he couldn't stop the sudden roll of panic from choking him.

"Just relax Baby Boy." Montgomery murmured against Treavor's throat when the younger lord turned away to try and hide in the blankets once more.

"I'm not hurting you, am I Sweetheart?" Montgomery crooned gently, his lips brushing along Treavor's throat with every word as he continued to tease Treavor with his fingers.

"Just relax… I'll take care of everything Darling."

Treavor may have squealed when Montgomery curled his fingers to stroke his prostate again, his cock twitching atop his stomach as the sensation raced up his spine like rolling thunder.

"See?" Montgomery chuckled against Treavor's shoulder before rising ever so slightly to kiss Treavor's temple.

"This is nice, isn't it?" He murmured just against Treavor's ear, grinning at the soft sound to escape his bed mate as he curled his fingers again, making Treavor whimper beneath him.

Montgomery pressed one final kiss to the edge of Treavor's mouth before backing away, dribbling even more oil around his fingers… Grimacing as he realized that he would more than likely need to purchase more oil sooner than expected.

But it was a small price for the look on Treavor's face when Montgomery began to slowly thrust his fingers again, the extra oil slicking Treavor nicely.

The younger lord's lips parted softly in a gentle grimace, his eyes closed, occasionally pinching shut whenever a tremor of pleasure crawled up his spine, his cheeks were rosy, hair fanned out across the blankets beneath him.

His throat and shoulders were marred with deep red hickies and bites which would bruise come morning. His hands were tangled in the sheets, prick, warm and full resting heavily atop his stomach. His chest rose and fell heavily, hitching with his little sounds and gasps.

He was beautiful...

Treavor's mouth fell slack as Montgomery grasped his cock, his lashes fluttered against his cheeks, a soft moan tumbling from between his teeth as his back arched, hips pressing up into the older lord's hand.

"M-Monty…" Treavor whined softly, choking on the older lord's name as Montgomery began to stroke his length, the fingers inside him beginning to work faster, thrusting into him with short, quick presses.

"I'm here, I'm here." The older lord hummed gently, as he watched his fingers disappear into the warm body below him, Treavor squirmed beneath him, whimpering softly, his insides fluttering around Montgomery, but no longer clamping down around him quite so tightly.

Progress.

"Monty…" Treavor mewled again, bringing a hand to his mouth to try and muffle the noise he was making. Montgomery allowed Treavor that, though he was determined to have Treavor screaming before he was through with him.

However, upon realizing that Treavor was biting himself to try and keep quiet, he was quick to shoo the hand away.

"Hey- hey." Montgomery scolded gently, "None of that now Little Boy." Pressing a soft kiss to Treavor's chin as the younger lord gasped out a softly babbled sob.

"Who taught you to bite yourself like that, huh?" Montgomery asked gently, genuinely curious where such a habit could have stemmed from.

"Didn't they know how pretty you sound Baby Boy?" Montgomery purred.

Treavor sniffled out a soft sound and shook his head, mouth pinched into a frown. The older lord cooed at his bed mate before brining Treavor's hand to his mouth so he could kiss the reddening bite mark imprinted on Treavor's fingers.

"Come now Treavor…" Montgomery hummed, "Let me hear you…"

Montgomery readjusted his grip on Treavor's wrist, positioning the younger lord's arms above his head, preventing him from covering his mouth or hiding.

"There you are…" Montgomery crooned above Treavor, leaning closer to devour the high keen of pleasure to spill from his bed mates throat as he curled his two fingers inside the younger lord, grinding his fingers against Treavor's prostate.

The younger lord squealed and squirmed beneath Montgomery, his legs flailing, not in an attempt to escape, but just because he wasn't sure what to do with them.

"You look sooo good like this…" Montgomery whispered gently, watching as the younger lord's chest heaved and shuddered, shoulders and thighs trembling, tears streaked his cheeks as fragile gasps tumbled past soft lips.

"You gonna be pretty for me Treavor?" Montgomery murmured smoothly as he one again slipped his fingers free from the younger lord to douse them in oil.

"Gonna let me take care of you?" Montgomery continued slowly; "Gonna let me fuck you open on my fingers?"

Treavor gasped wordlessly, his back arching, thighs squeezing Montgomery tightly despite the way they trembled around him. His whole body tense, jaw clenched in a panic as Monty tried to slip three fingers into him.

"You remember what I said?" Montgomery murmured gently, his lips sweetly brushing against the rim of Treavor's ear as he spoke, hardly moving the small bit of fingers he had managed to slip into the tight body beneath him before Treavor tensed all over again.

"You need to relax little lord." Montgomery soothed softly, pressing a ginger kiss to Treavor's forehead as his bed mate sniffled beneath him.

"C'mon baby boy, breathe for me, nice deep breaths." Treavor mewled pathetically, hiccupping quietly as he tried to suck in a shallow breath.

"There you go." Montgomery cooed, coaxing Treavor into breathing properly as he toyed with the younger lord's tight entrance, soothing Treavor with soft kisses and words whenever Treavor began to panic again.

All the while, a true testament to Montgomery's patience, he never forced his fingers further, until he was sure he wouldn't hurt Treavor.

The younger lord still whimpered when Montgomery finally did begin to press his fingers further inside, Treavor's head thrashed about the bed as some strange babbled croak fluttered through his teeth.

Montgomery managed to get his fingers as far as his second knuckles before Treavor's frantic writhing and sobs became too much.

The younger lord cried and shook, face set in a sharp grimace, his hands, still held above his head by Montgomery, tangled in the sheets, gripping them tight enough to turn Treavor's knuckles stark white.

"It's alright…" Montgomery soothed gently as he held himself still inside the body beneath him.

"Shh, shh… You're alright…" The older lord whispered as he pressed another soft kiss to Treavor's head, trailing his lips down to Treavor's throat, murmuring sweet nothings along the way.

"Being such a good boy for me…" The lord purred, grinning against the younger man's throat when Treavor groaned beneath him.

"Hmm Treavor? You like being a good boy for me?" He asked teasingly just against Treavor's ear.

"You like being my little boy Treavor?"

A soft, delicate moan tumbled from Treavor's lips as a shudder ran up his spine.

"Outsider's Eyes you sound pretty..." Montgomery breathed against Treavor's jaw.

"Such a pretty little lord."

A timid whimper rolled up Treavor's throat, muffled by clenched teeth.

"Ohhh, let me hear you my little lovely." Montgomery purred softly, coaxing Treavor into a sloppy kiss which left the younger man panting and breathless by the time Montgomery pulled away.

"Let me hear that pretty voice of yours."

Treavor sobbed a high sound of pleasure as Montgomery began to gently thrust the three fingers he had pressed into Treavor, going no further than his second knuckle.

Montgomery was careful, watching Treavor closely, watching for any sign of pain as he fucked the lord open on his fingers, feeling his partner shudder, his insides fluttering around his fingers.

Treavor choked on Montgomery's name more than once, calling out to the older lord desperately, begging for nothing in broken words and cut off phrases as Montgomery coaxed sob after scream after keen from Treavor's lungs.

"You like that baby boy?" The older lord purred softly, voice soft, nearly drowned out by Treavor's cries.

"You like it when I fuck you on my fingers?" The body beneath Montgomery trembled like a leaf in a gale, a sharp breath, followed by a high exhale stumbled past Treavor's lips as Montgomery began to slowly but surely press his fingers further into Treavor, slipping just a bit more with every thrust of his hand.

"Fuck, you're so tight…" Montgomery breathed, his own cock straining against the inside of his pants at the thought of how deliciously snug Treavor would be around him when he finally sunk inside the little lord.

His musings were interrupted by a keened moan as his fingers nudged Treavor's prostate.

"You're doing so well Darling…" Montgomery crooned as he paused his fingers to simply stroke Treavor's prostate, grinning as the younger lord writhed beneath him, sobbing breathlessly as his eyes rolled up into his skull.

"Taking my fingers so well, so deep, like a good little boy."

Treavor's jaw fell slack but no words tumbled out, only a loose string of babbled sounds of pleasure as Montgomery continued to tease his prostate.

"You've been such a good boy Lovely." Montgomery whispered as he dipped down to kiss Treavor again.

"Such a good little boy for me…"

Treavor mewled up against Montgomery's mouth, soft and desperate, his voice hitching as the tremors racing up his spine began to intensify.

"I think you deserve a treat, little lord~" Montgomery crooned.

"Does that sound nice Lovely? Do you want a treat?"

Another soft, longing moan was Montgomery's reply as Treavor tilted his head back, mouth agape.

"Use your words baby boy~" Montgomery chided playfully.

"Ask me nicely for a treat."

Another sobbed moan tumbled from Treavor's lips before an even softer, slurred, 'pl'se?' slipped through his teeth.

Montgomery tisked softly, stilling his fingers as he gazed down at Treavor. The younger lord lay beneath him, chest still rising and falling heavily as he fought to catch his breath, his expression pinched in frustration and confusion before he slowly cracked an eye open to look up at Montgomery.

His cheeks grew warm beneath the eyes of the older lord, but not because his dignity had finally caught up with him, no, it was because Montgomery was staring at Treavor as if he were starving… As if he wanted to devour Treavor…

Treavor whimpered some soft sound at the back of his throat as his insides fluttered around the three fingers spreading him open, the sensation no longer hurt, only a mild discomfort hung below the electric feeling brought on by the older lord's fingers.

And with a tentative roll of his hips, Treavor was choking on a delicate sob.

"You're so needy baby." Montgomery purred as he allowed Treavor to press back against his fingers.

"So needy for my fingers…" A grin tugged at Monty's lips as he paused to watch Treavor struggle to grind against him.

"Do you want to cum baby boy?" Montgomery asked softly.

"Want to cum on my fingers?"

Treavor mewled and nodded, his legs squeezing around Montgomery as he continued to tremble against the fingers inside of him.

"Ask me nicely little boy." Montgomery crooned sweetly.

"Ask me nicely to make you cum on my fingers." Treavor whimpered again, trembling beneath Montgomery as he continued to rock his hips back against the older lord's three fingers.

Soft words tumbled from his lips, slurred and unorganized, a stray slew of pleads and calls of Montgomery's name.

"P-please" The young lord whispered breathlessly.

"P-please Monty?" Treavor babbled softly, "Please? Please please… Monty?"

Montgomery's name tumbled from Treavor's lips softly, almost like a prayer, delicate and careful.

"Please what Treavor?" Montgomery cooed gently, "Tell me what you need little boy… Tell me what you need~"

Treavor groaned, stealing a trembling breath as he looked up at the older lord above him, eyes hazy and dark with lust and need, cheeks rosy and wet with tears.

"I need you…" The younger lord whined softly.

"You need me?" Montgomery parroted sweetly, a grin settling across his face as he looked down at Treavor.

"You need me baby boy~?" He crooned.

"I neeeeeed you." Treavor mewled.

"I-I need your fingers…" Treavor babbled, rolling his hips back against Montgomery's hand.

"P-pretty please Monty?" The younger lord whimpered.

"Y-you said I-I've been good!" Treavor warbled, "S-said I-I deserve a treat!"

"I did…" Montgomery hummed sweetly.

"And you have been, baby boy… Soo good for me…" Montgomery revealed in the delighted squeal to leap from Treavor's throat as he curled his fingers inside the younger lord, grinding his fingers against Treavor's prostate.

"You want your treat now Darling?" Montgomery hummed smoothly.

"Y-yes!" Treavor sobbed, voice high and desperate.

"You want to cum on my fingers?"

"Yes!"

Treavor shook and trembled beneath Montgomery, every breath he managed to steal slipped from his lips as a moan or desperate cry for "More! More! More!"

Montgomery thrusted his three fingers against Treavor's prostate and then some, now able to press his fingers all the way to his knuckles, stretching the younger lord nice and good.

Treavor was a lovely little sight regardless, all splayed out beneath Montgomery, thighs parted, prick hard and drooling a mess, stuffed full of fingers and desperate for more.

"C'mon Darling." Montgomery whispered softly, "Cum for me."

Treavor choked on another moan as a violent shudder ran up his spine, his thighs trembled as white spots appeared against the back of his eyelids, his jaw fell wide open, a silent scream slipping past his tongue as his cock began to spurt his release across his stomach, a few ropes of semen even reaching his chest.

Montgomery gently eased Treavor from his high, cooing soft nothings to the younger man as he retracted his fingers from Treavor, releasing the younger lord's wrists so he could undo his own pants whilst guiding a delirious young lord into a kiss.

Treavor groaned softly into Montgomery's mouth as he slowly brought his hands down from over his head. First, small hands settled at Montgomery's cheeks, thumbs brushing over his cheeks as Treavor began to press back against his lips.

Before long, those hands found their way into Montgomery's hair, tugging at his locks softly, playfully, distractingly. Montgomery forwent wrestling his way out of his pants in favor of cradling Treavor's head to continue kissing the younger lord.

The kisses were sloppy and wet, with breath snatched between distant moments, tongues wrestled playfully, lips nibbled and teeth bit. Words were unnecessary, language unknown, all that there was, was them…

And that damn shirt Monty was still wearing.

Treavor huffed through his nose as he nibbled on Montgomery's tongue with his lips, forcing the older man's tongue from his mouth before chasing after it with his own, slipping past Montgomery's teeth to continue their battle as his hands slipped from the larger lord's hair to once again start on the buttons of Montgomery's shirt.

"Impatient little mink aren't you?" Montgomery chuckled against Treavor's mouth.

Treavor merely grunted, nipping at the older lord's lower lip softly.

"I-I told you, you were wearing too many l-layers…" He whined quietly, peering up at Montgomery through his lashes as he pressed a hand to the older lord's chest, feeling Montgomery's heart beating away beneath his palm before he dragged the other man down for another kiss.

Montgomery allowed the younger lord to strip away his shirt and eagerly run his hands over his chest. Treavor's hands were small and delicate, a bit too cold, but soft and curious.

Compared to Treavor, Montgomery was broad and firm, strong, with solid muscle beneath his skin from years of sword and gun play, his father had told him that 'no son of mine will be relying on any guard, pick your fancy lad, sword or pistol' Montgomery took his father's words to heart and chose both.

He was well aware that most of the aristocracy had at least some training when it came to blades and bullets… Everyone, enven the daintiest women (He was very well aware of the small pistol Lydia kept in her handbag) carried something.

Everyone but Treavor it seemed…

Treavor who was soft and small and weak, who reminded Montgomery more of a fairytale maiden than any woman he had ever met in his life.

Treavor who kissed him sweetly, touched him softly, who squeezed his sides with his thighs, who giggled into their kisses whenever Montgomery ran his hands along the younger lord's sides.

Treavor who Montgomery needed to claim.

With one final kiss, Montgomery pulled away from the body beneath him, pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the floor hastily, the smaller body nestled between his thighs sighed heavily, Treavor looked up at the older man through half-lidded, hazy eyes.

Treavor looked just about ready to fall asleep right there, and as adorable as the idea of the younger lord dozing off in his bed was… Montgomery was much more interested in seeing Treavor pass out with a tummy full of cum.

"Don't fall asleep on me yet Lovely." Montgomery cooed sweetly as he slipped Treavor's legs from his thighs so he could pull off his pants and undergarments, he groaned in relief as his cock was free from the confines of his pants.

Montgomery kept himself clean and well kempt, never allowing himself to grow grizzly but also not spending hours upon hours shaving himself bare, he had a balance which he maintained.

Which was another reason he so enjoyed Treavor's body, whether by design or intervention, Treavor was clean and soft and very, very pretty.

Montgomery pressed close, allowing his cock to fall across the younger lord's stomach.

Treavor made some soft confused sound before he raised himself onto his elbows to look down…

"Just relax…" Montgomery purred as he set his hands at Treavor's waist, holding the younger lord gently in case Treavor began to panic.

"I prepared you for this baby boy, no need to be nervous~" Montgomery cooed, leaning close to press a kiss to the top of Treavor's head.

"You just have to lay back and relax, let me do all the hard work, alright?"

Treavor stole a tight breath before looking up at the older lord, his initial response was smothered by another sweet kiss.

"Lay back Darling." Montgomery whispered softly.

"I'll take care of you, just lay back and relax…"

Treavor whimpered softly, evidently anxious and more than a little confused, but drunk and compliant. With Treavor laid out properly, Montgomery could see just how petite the younger lord really was…

Treavor had always been on the small side, most of the other lords blamed his sickly youth, not that that would stop them from teasing the smallest lord…

But there on the bed… Montgomery nestled between Treavor's thighs… The older lord's cock laying out across the smaller man's stomach, reaching out to just shy of Treavor's rib cage…

"You're going to look so fucking beautiful stuffed full of cock baby boy." Montgomery groaned softly as he reached over to gather a more than generous amount of oil on his fingers, shifting away from his bed mate to slather his cock as he nudged Treavor's thighs further apart.

Treavor whimpered again, shuddering before stealing another sharp breath as something far, far larger than three fingers settled against his entrance.

"W-wait!" Treavor whimpered, his hands flailing to grapple with Montgomery's as he tried to close his thighs, "I-I don't- What a-are you doing?" Treavor squealed.

Montgomery chuckled deep in his throat as he easily snagged Treavor's tiny wrists, pinning the smaller lord's arms to the bed just on either side of his head.

"Calm down little boy…" Montgomery crooned sweetly, leaning over the body beneath him so Treavor couldn't fully close his thighs and possibly crush Montgomery's member.

"Do you want me to tell you what I'm doing my little Lovely?" He asked softly, pressing a ginger kiss to Treavor's cheek.

"Will that make you feel better Sweetheart?"

Treavor swallowed thickly and trembled, nodding slowly a moment later as he averted his eyes.

"Oooh, don't cry Darling~" Montgomery soothed, releasing both of Treavor's hands to cup the younger lord's cheeks, running his thumbs over Treavor's face to clear away his tears.

"I'll take care of you…" Montgomery whispered sweetly, "Don't you worry about a thing." Montgomery murmured as he kissed Treavor soundly before pulling away to loom over the little lord again.

"Just settle down, relax… Be a good boy, alright?" Treavor stole a shuddering breath in response, he didn't nod, didn't say yes, but Montgomery was losing patience as he once again spread the younger lord's thighs.

Treavor flinched again as the head of Montgomery's cock nudged his entrance, the blunt head just teasing his rim, drawing a subdued whimper to his lips, the older lord shushed him gently, the hand he was using to hold Treavor's one thigh ran along his leg soothingly.

"I'm going to fuck you little boy." Montgomery purred smoothly as he ran the head of his erection between Treavor's quaking thighs, "I'm going to sink inside you… Fill you to the fucking brim with my cock…"

Another delicate little sound bubbled up Treavor's throat as a shudder ran down his spine, his chest rose and fell unsteadily as he breathed shaky beats.

"I'm going to take care of you." Montgomery soothed the younger man beneath him, running the hand he had kept at Treavor's thigh along the little lord's side gently.

"I'll make this good for both of us." Montgomery cooed sweetly.

"I'll make this better than anything you've gotten from a cat whore." The older lord grinned as a soft moan fluttered from Treavor's teeth, a quiet, needy sound which stirred Montgomery's blood to a boil.

"That's right little boy." He chuckled as he lined up the head of his cock to Treavor's entrance, nudging the soft heat between Treavor's thighs a tich harder.

"You want this don't you Sweetheart?" He groaned gently, "You want to get fucked nice and good? You want someone to take care of you?"

A strangled sound of confusion and desire tore from Treavor's lips as the head of the prick pressed firmly against him, not yet into him, but close.

"W-wait…" Treavor abruptly gasped as he attempted to shy away from the cock pressing against him. Montgomery made a very displeased noise at the back of his throat, something between a growl and a whine.

"Darling" He now quite grit out through clenched teeth, "You are testing my patience…" He huffed slowly.

"S-sorry, sorry…" Treavor panted, already breathless despite them not having even begun.

Slowly, the younger lord rose onto his elbows, looking to the bedside tables with hazy eyes.

"Do… Do you have… Prot… Protection?"

The question nearly caught Montgomery off guard… Usually whenever he rolled around with another man in bed, he forwent protection due to the usual risk of bastards, he could understand a woman asking him to cover up certainly, but so long as his bed partner was clean, Montgomery preferred going bare.

"Are you clean?" Montgomery asked with a cocked brow, Treavor had certainly looked clean when Montgomery had sucked him off, and if the young man answered any other way, Montgomery was going to throw him off the fucking balcony.

"I-I'm clean." Treavor stuttered softly, averting his eyes sheepishly as he nibbled at his lower lip.

"Then we should be-" "C-could you just…?" Treavor cut in, his eyes flickering to Montgomery's nervously.

"Just… Put something on? Please?"

"Would that make you feel better?" Montgomery asked gently, watching the younger man beneath him nod slowly.

"I… I think so…"

"Alright." Montgomery sighed as he sat back slightly, pulling away from Treavor to reach over to the bedside table.

"You'll be good for me won't you Treavor?" Montgomery asked as he retrieved a sleeve for his cock. "I've been very patient with you this evening you know…" He hummed, grimacing slightly as he pulled the protective sheath over his length.

"I don't want any more fuss from you for the rest of the night." Montgomery huffed as he returned to his rightful place between Treavor's thighs, pausing to slather his now covered cock with more oil before positioning himself back at the younger lord's entrance.

"Do you think you can do that for me Darling?" Montgomery crooned as he leaned over Treavor again to mouth at the younger lord's ear as he pawed at Treavor's thighs. "Do you think you can be a good boy for me?"

The body beneath him shuddered, Montgomery could even hear Treavor swallow a soft sound of distress before he quietly whispered.

"Y-you'll be… You'll be gentle… Right?"

Montgomery huffed and grinned into the kiss he pressed to Treavor's lips as he guided the head of his erection to press against the body beneath him.

Treavor whimpered into the kiss as he tensed, but Montgomery wore him down, kissing the younger lord until Treavor was soft and compliant beneath him once again.

Small, slender hand tentatively looped around Montgomery's back as Treavor shyly returned the kisses.

"You ready baby boy?" Montgomery asked softly, lips just brushing against Treavor's mouth as he prepared to press into the heat teasing the head of his cock.

"B-be gentle?" Treavor whimpered again before responding to the kiss Montgomery coaxed him into.

"Of course lovely…" The older lord assured his bed partner before he began to scatter softer kisses all across Treavor's face, his forehead and cheeks, the edges of Treavor's lips and the tip of his nose, until Treavor was a giggling mess.

"Breathe." Montgomery cooed softly, "Remember to relax."

With one final, slow press of lips, Montgomery began to press his way inside.

The body beneath him mewled and whimpered at the sensation, Montgomery swallowed every sweet sound to crawl up Treavor's throat, keeping one hand on his cock to guide his way in, while the other hand remained on Treavor's hip, holding the little lord still as his thighs trembled where they lay, looped around Montgomery's waist.

Treavor squealed into Montgomery's mouth as his body suddenly gave way, his entrance spreading wide, far too wide around the blunt head of Montgomery's cock.

Instinctively, Treavor jerked away, his hands flying to Montgomery's chest to try and shove him away, a sob catching in his throat as the head of the prick slipped free.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Montgomery huffed as he quickly took hold of the struggling lord's waist once again, dragging the younger lord to him as Treavor flailed in a blind panic.

"Baby boy, Baby boy I need you to breathe." Montgomery crooned softly, his voice just louder than the breathless sobs Treavor was struggling around.

"Deep breaths Sweetheart, c'mon, I know you can."

As Montgomery slowly coaxed the younger lord beneath him to breath properly, he ran his hands along Treavor's sides, over his trembling thighs and chest, cooing to the young man beneath him softly.

"I…" Treavor whimpered softly through a stuttered sigh once he had nearly caught his breath.

"C-can we stop…" He whispered, voice brittle and quiet as another tear rolled down his cheek.

"I-I…. I don't want to do this any… Anymore…" He mumbled, his shoulders quaking delicately as he propped himself up onto his elbows again, forcing Montgomery to sit back slightly lest they knock their heads together.

"Please…?" He whined, looking up at the older lord, eyes still dark with lust, but wet with tears and fear…

"Oooh little boy…" Montgomery cooed gently as he ran his free hand along Treavor's side, up to his chest before moving to cup the younger lord's cheeks, pulling Treavor into another soft kiss before he reached around Treavor to gather the mess of blankets Treavor had pulled to himself into a more comfortable pile.

"Do you think that's fair?" The older lord purred slowly as he slowly began to lean forward, gently forcing Treavor to lay back against the soft pile beneath him.

Treavor stared up at him, eye wide and anxious...

"I've taken such good care of you tonight little boy…" Montgomery hummed softly, "And you've been such a good boy for me…" A delicate whimper fell from Treavor's lips as Montgomery kissed him again.

"Don't you think I deserve a reward too?"

New tears began to well in Treavor's eyes as the older lord sat back again, grasping his cock with his free hand and guiding the head back to Treavor's entrance as he held Treavor in place with his other hand.

"N-no." Treavor whimpered, straining as best he could against the older lord despite being pinned in place.

"No… No, please Monty, d-don't!"

"It's alright…" Montgomery soothed quietly.

"I'll be gentle… I'll be gentle Lovely." Treavor merely sobbed and turned his head away, pressing a tear stained cheek against the blankets beneath him.

"Hey…" Montgomery cooed sweetly as he leaned close to kiss Treavor's exposed throat.

"I'll make this good for both of us, alright?" He murmured, brushing his words along the slender neck before him.

"It might be a little uncomfortable at first… But I'll make it good…"

Treavor's throat bobbed as he swallowed, his hands fisting the bedspread in a white knuckle grip as he trembled.

"Relax Sweetheart…" The older lord whispered, raising slightly to press a kiss to Treavor's temple.

"I'll start slow… I'll be gentle… Just relax, let me take care of you, alright?"

To Montgomery's surprise and delight, his partner's small arms returned to his shoulders, not his chest, despite their trembling, Treavor still managed to hold onto the large man above him.

"I-It's gonna hurt…" The younger lord warbled timidly as he tucked his head against Montgomery's throat.

"A bit…" Montgomery replied softly as he soothed a thumb over the ridge of Treavor's hip.

"But it'll be worth it." Montgomery purred as he pressed his cheek to the side of Treavor's head.

"P-promise?"

The older lord chuckled softly before he coaxed Treavor from his hiding place to kiss his partner properly.

"I promise." Montgomery breathed, Treavor hummed some soft sound, sniffling quietly as he looked between the older lord's eyes, his cheeks still rosy and damp with tears.

Montgomery took a moment to run his thumb over the small rivulets of water smearing Treavor's face, and in his state, Treavor leaned into the soft touch.

"You ready to try this again?" Montgomery asked calmly as he gently grinded the head of his erection against Treavor's entrance once again.

Treavor mewled, but he didn't shy away, his fingers bit into Montgomery's back, but he didn't try to force the older male away.

Montgomery kissed him soundly then, as he pressed the head, and only the head of his erection into the tight heat of Treavor's entrance, stilling immediately when the younger lord wailed softly against his lips, Treavor's back arched against the pile of blankets supporting him a vain, instinctive attempt to pull away from the intrusion.

"Relax Darling…" Montgomery groaned as he strained against his partner, his hands gripping Treavor's hips to keep him in place as Treavor clamped down around him, desperately trying to force him out.

"You're alright, you're alright." Montgomery whispered against Treavor's cheek as the young lord continued to shiver and gasp beneath Montgomery.

"We're starting slowly little boy… Just relax, just relax…"

Treavor sobbed breathlessly when the cock inside him slipped free, though his relief was short lived as Montgomery pressed the head of his erection back in moments later, slowly, gently, softly pressing the head of his cock just inside Treavor's entrance, teasing his rim mercilessly over and over.

"Baby, baby, baby~" Montgomery crooned through a low groan as the body beneath him enveloped him in tight warmth with every press of his cock.

"You're so tight baby boy." He purred softly before attempting to press a small bit more of his cock into the body beneath him.

He managed to slip in a few more centimeters before Treavor began sobbing anew, begging for Montgomery to stop.

"Oooh, Sweetheart~" Montgomery cooed through a chuckle as he looked at the flustered mess beneath him. Treavor's cheeks were a cozy glow, his jaw slack, chest rising and falling quickly as he drew quick breaths.

When Montgomery moved to sit back, Treavor's arms limply fell to his sides. The older lord took the time to admire the sight before him as he dribbled some more oil over his length and around his partner's entrance before he began to fuck Treavor with the small bit of his cock he had managed to press into him.

"Sweetheart, you're doing wonderful." He hummed quietly, "Taking my cock so well Darling… Being such a good boy for me."

Treavor merely whimpered and closed his eyes.

"That's right…" Montgomery soothed gently as he leaned down to kiss Treavor's forehead, "Just relax little boy."

The older lord took a moment to admire the way his cock disappeared inside the body beneath him, the way Treavor's entrance hugged and squeezed around his length…

And then to Treavor's own prick, every inch as hard as Montgomery's own, dribbling beads of pre across the younger lord's stomach.

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you Lovely?" Montgomery purred as he released his hold on Treavor's hip to offer Treavor's prick a few teasing strokes, drawing the most sacrilegious cries from the younger lord.

"You're allowed to enjoy this you know." Montgomery murmured gently as he watched Treavor desperately try to smother his pleasured sobbing beneath his hands.

"You're allowed to feel good Darling…" Montgomery said assuringly as he pressed his prick slightly deeper into the heat below him, until Treavor's frantic struggles and sobbed pleas returned with vigor.

But this time, Treavor wasn't flailing in discomfort.

The young lord's back arched, his mouth fell open but no sound tumbled from his lips as the head of Montgomery's cock began to tease the young man's prostate.

Montgomery paused his efforts of crawling inside the younger lord to gently grind his prick against Treavor's prostate, watching his bed partner closely. Delighting in his reaction.

It only took a few moments before Treavor began to sob aloud again, squirming helplessly beneath the older lord, his insides fluttering around Montgomery's length as his own prick began to dribble onto his stomach in warning.

"Feeling good little boy?" Montgomery hummed as he watched Treavor thrash beneath him, thighs and shoulders quivering as his eyes rolled.

"You look good on my cock Lovely." Montgomery groaned as Treavor squeezed down around him like a velvet vice, the younger lord's prick began spilling his release all over his belly.

"S-so fucking good."

Treavor lay there gasping for breath beneath Montgomery as he basked in the stilted afterglow, the older lord having held still, not helping Treavor through his orgasm until the younger lord began to squirm in dissatisfaction, his prick still hard and warm.

"That feel nice, Sweetheart?" Montgomery cooed softly, leaning close to kiss the subdued whimper to tumble from Treavor's lips. The kiss grew more heated as he slowly began to thrust into the warm body beneath him once again.

A strangled moan tumbled from Treavor's lips as a rolling wave of shuddering pleasure crawled up his spine. He could feel the older lord moving inside him, Montgomery was long and thick, spreading him uncomfortably wide, filling him to the brim… But gently…

It was strange to feel so helpless, so humiliated, so ashamed… Treavor was drunk sure, but not drunk enough to not know what was going on…

He squirmed and sobbed beneath the older lord as slowly, gently carefully, Montgomery began to fuck his way deeper and deeper into Treavor, pressing just a little bit further with every roll of his hips or so, until his cock was far enough inside where he didn't have to worry about it slipping out.

Now with a free hand available, Montgomery reached out to gently caress Treavor's cheek, wiping away the tears gathered there before he leaned down to kiss the young lord again.

"I'm so deep inside you baby boy..." The older lord whispered softly, trailing his hand from Treavor's cheek down to his stomach, Treavor gasped on a soft cry of pleasure as, beneath the palm, he could feel something moving deep inside him, slow and gentle, but there.

"You take my cock so well Darling…" Montgomery groaned, "So fucking well…"

Treavor could only mewl wordlessly beneath the older lord, Treavor could swear it was getting difficult to breathe with such a large object pressing into him, he snatched what shallow frantic breaths he could in small gasps as Montgomery carried on.

Treavor was hardly aware of how hard he had become until Montgomery took hold of his prick once again.

"I-I'm almost all the way inside you baby boy…" Montgomery panted, sliding his hand further up Treavor's stomach, his middle finger pressing down slightly against the head of his erection, buried deep inside Treavor.

The younger lord could only groan and rock his head back and forth, back and forth atop the blankets, his breathing wheezy and soft.

"I-I told you that you'd look beautiful stuffed full of cock." Montgomery chuckled as he leaned back to look at the young lord beneath him who regarded him with bleary eyes and rosy cheeks.

"Fuck Darling…" Montgomery groaned as he offered Treavor a few slightly faster thrusts, not pressing deeper, but just teasing the younger lord, giving him a taste of what was to come.

Treavor arched beneath Montgomery, a strangled, breathless noise slipping through his teeth as pleasure clawed its way up his spine.

"I don't think beautiful even begins to describe how you look right now." Montgomery purred as he slowed his thrusts again, focusing on burying himself all the way inside his little lord.

"M-Monty- Monty…" Treavor panted quietly, struggling to form words around the cock in his belly.

"Monty… Monty-Monty~!"

"Fuck!" Montgomery cursed softly as he leaned close to press his face into the crook of Treavor's neck.

"I-I love it when you say my name like that Sweetheart…"

A soft sound escaped Treavor's lungs when Montgomery finally stilled inside of him, the older lord pressed flush against him, curled over him tenderly to kiss his throat and shoulders.

"Good boy…" The older lord murmured softly against Treavor's neck as he let Treavor's waist go, running his hands over every inch of skin he could reach, feeling the body beneath him tremble beneath his palms.

"Such a good boy…" Montgomery crooned sweetly, one hand moving to cup Treavor's cheek, guiding his partner to look at him while his other hand began to stroke and pet Treavor's stomach.

Treavor's breathing hitched softly, his throat bobbed as he swallowed.

"Can you feel me baby boy?" Montgomery purred just against Treavor's ear as his palm ran over the length of his cock hidden beneath the soft skin of Treavor's stomach.

"I'm allllll the way inside you…" The older lord murmured as he coaxed Treavor into a proper kiss, softly pressing his lips to the younger lord's as he carefully continued to pet and stroke Treavor's tummy.

"You took me so well…" Montgomery praised sweetly, taking a few moments to brush his lips all across Treavor's face until the younger lord was a flustered mess.

"Took my cock so nicely, so deep, like a good boy~"

Treavor mewled softly, his hands settling at the older lord's chest again, slowly roaming across the firm expense of sinew and muscle before he mirrored Montgomery's hands, cupping the older lord's cheeks to pull him down for a subdued kiss as he looped his arms back around Montgomery's shoulders with a sigh.

"Do you like being a good boy Darling?" Montgomery asked softly, his words warm against Treavor's lips.

"Do you like being my good boy?"

A fragile little moan slithered from Treavor's throat before he could think to stop it, it earned the soft, warm breath of chuckle against his cheek and a sensation of a smile being pressed to his lips before Montgomery kissed him again.

"Hmm Lovely?" The older lord whispered teasingly, "You like being my good boy?"

Treavor couldn't get a word in between the gentle kisses Montgomery offered him and the soft little quips the older lord murmured against his lips.

"Like being a good little boy, stuffed full of cock?" Montgomery purred softly against the edge of Treavor's mouth.

"Hmm little boy? Can you tell me how it feels to be stuffed nice and full of cock?"

Treavor whimpered quietly as he stole a shallow breath, his lungs feeling too tight, tummy full, head fuzzy. He managed to mumble and slur out something he couldn't quite understand, but a few moments later, Montgomery was chuckling into his neck, pressing a few kisses there while he was at it before drawing Treavor into another slow kiss, smiling all the while.

"Feels full baby boy?" Montgomery chuckled quietly. "Hmm, I suppose it would." He mused, guiding Treavor into another soft kiss, nibbling on the younger lord's lower lip gently as his hands returned to Treavor's hips.

The first, subtle roll of Montgomery's hips had Treavor squealing up into the older lord's mouth, the arms looped around the back of the older lord's neck scrambling to circle the larger man's sides to cling to his shoulders.

Treavor could feel every move the cock inside him made, every subtle shift, every soft thrust. Montgomery was being incredibly gentle, just slowly rocking into Treavor's body, keeping his head tucked away in Treavor's shoulder to kiss his neck tenderly.

"Shh, shh." The older lord cooed gently, kissing away Treavor's new tears as he continued to slowly rock into the smaller man.

"Why're you crying baby boy?" He asked sweetly, "I'm not- I'm not hurting you, am I sweetheart?" Montgomery panted, Treavor shook his head and sobbed, squeezing his thighs around Montgomery's as he pulled the older lord closer so he could hide his face in a broad shoulder.

"Don't make me guess little lord." Montgomery chided playfully as he brought a hand up to cradle the back of Treavor's head, his fingers gently running through Treavor's hair as he continued to coo at the quivering body beneath him.

"Do you want me to stop Darling~?" The older lord murmured against Treavor's ear as he began to slow the already cautious rolls of his hips.

"Answer me Lovely, do you want me to stop?" Montgomery asked softly, grinning as the young man beneath him whimpered and sobbed and shook his head.

"No!" Treavor gasped breathlessly as he clung tighter to the man holding him.

"N-no, please… Don't- don't stop!" The younger lord babbled softly, crying out in frustration as Montgomery settled and stilled against him once again.

"M-Monty… Monty please…" Treavor mewled desperately, his words tumbling from his lips soft and splintered.

"Shhh…" The older man whispered gently, trailing a row of kisses along Treavor's shoulder and neck, coaxing Treavor out of his hiding place to kiss him once again.

"You want more Sweetheart?" Montgomery crooned gently, lips just brushing against Treavor's mouth as he spoke.

"Yes…" Treavor whispered.

"What was that Darling?" Montgomery chuckled softly, "You want more?"

"Yes!" Treavor mewled again, his word ending with a quiet, breathless sob as he tried to grind back against the cock inside him.

"Oooh baby, baby!" Montgomery groaned lowly as the body beneath him squeezed down around him, Treavor trembled and sobbed, his hands clawing at the older lord's shoulders.

"Fuck!" Montgomery cursed as he began to grind back against Treavor again, rocking forward every time Treavor ground back, drawing pleased cries from his bed mate.

"Y-you need this don't you little boy." Montgomery hissed through clenched teeth as he resisted the urge to just plow the younger man into the mattress.

"You need my cock." He wasn't expecting a response, but couldn't help the feral grin from settling at his cheeks when Treavor squealed a desperate "Yes!" beneath him.

"You need me Sweetheart?" Montgomery panted, "Y-you need me to fuck you nice and good?"

"Yes- yes! Yes!" Treavor babbled breathlessly, "Monty please."

"I got you…" The older lord murmured gently, drawing his partner into another soft kiss as Treavor sobbed beneath him.

"I got you baby boy… I'll take care of you- fuck…" Montgomery groaned as Treavor shuddered beneath him, squeezing around him tightly as another orgasm loomed.

"Y-you gonna cum on my cock Sweetheart?" He cooed, chuckling softly as Treavor nodded frantically.

"I-it's alright." Montgomery hummed, "It's a-alright Darling, you can cum." Treavor sobbed breathlessly, eyes clenched shut, nails digging into the older man's shoulders as he trembled against the cock inside him.

"Cum for me." Montgomery whispered into Treavor's ear. "Cum all over my cock baby boy."

Treavor choked on Montgomery's name as his eyes rolled back into his skull, his spine curled beautifully beneath Montgomery as his thighs and shoulders trembled as semen splattered across his stomach.

Montgomery cooed at the lord beneath him as he eased Treavor through his orgasm, properly this time, grinding into the warmth beneath him until Treavor lay still, gasping for fragile breath.

"There we go…" Montgomery sighed as he pressed a gentle kiss to Treavor's cheek, the younger lord mewling his name sweetly as he turned his head to brush his lips against Montgomery's.

Montgomery couldn't outright deny the lazy kiss, sliding his lips slowly against Treavor's as he ran his hands along the younger lord's sides, occasionally coaxing a soft giggle from his bed partner as his fingers trailed over a particularly ticklish spot on Treavor's side.

But Montgomery also didn't quite fancy kissing Treavor all night, don't get him wrong, the kissing was nice, and it certainly put Treavor's mouth to good use… But Montgomery wasn't about to cum from kissing Treavor alone.

"Hey…" Montgomery breathed softly into the gentle kisses being passed between himself and Treavor.

"You alright Darling?" He asked calmly, leaning back, despite Treavor insistently trying to draw him back into another kiss.

"C'mon Darling… Use your words." Montgomery chuckled, grinning when Treavor whined something soft and irritated.

"I-I'm fine…" The younger lord groaned breathlessly, his chest rising and falling as he sighed heavily.

"Yea?" Montgomery hummed, Treavor made a soft affirming noise at the back of his throat as he pulled Montgomery back down, the older lord smiling into the kiss as he began to loop his arms behind the younger lord's back.

"I want to try something Sweetheart." He murmured against the younger lord's insistently soft kisses. Treavor hummed curiously, his eyes peering to Montgomery, still dulled but lucid enough.

Treavor's arms tightened around Montgomery's shoulders as he was lifted from the bed, the soft curious mewl bubbling at the back of his throat quickly became a sobbed whimper as the cock inside of him, still erect, still pressing deep, deep inside him, shifted.

"It's alright, you're alright," Montgomery said soothingly as he sat back, allowing the younger lord to lean against his chest as they settled together once again, Treavor quivered in his lap as he repositioned his legs to fold on either side of Montgomery's sides, meanwhile the older lord ran his hands over every inch of soft skin he could reach.

"Just relax sweetheart… You're being so good for me…" Montgomery murmured softly, trailing his words against Treavor's shoulders as the little lord's chin came to rest at his shoulder.

Montgomery hummed something soft as he kissed the rim of Treavor's ear.

"This alright?" He asked gently, trailing a hand over the smaller man's spine, feeling the warm exhale of a sigh against his neck as Treavor further relaxed against him.

"Is fine…" the younger lord mumbled softly, his lips brushing the side of Montgomery's throat as his small hands began to mimic the older lord's, running across Montgomery's back and sides sweetly.

"Is it?" Montgomery hummed as his hands returned to Treavor's hips, one hand slipping lower to give the little lord's rump a playful squeeze, which had Treavor giggling out a small sound of surprise as he removed himself from Montgomery's shoulder.

Lips pretty and bruised, damp and very kissable, eyes blown wide and dark, hair awry and the smallest of stupid little smiles just tugging at the edges of his lips.

"Fuck, you're pretty…" Montgomery breathed slowly, warmth gathered at Treavor's already rosy cheeks as the younger lord laughed.

"What, you don't believe me?" Montgomery pouted playfully as he gave Treavor's rump another little squeeze, leaning down to catch the downright giddy smile Treavor wore in a kiss.

"S-shut up." The younger lord mumbled against grinning lips as his own hands settled at the older lord's cheeks.

"Why?" Montgomery challenged playfully, "Don't you want to hear about how pretty you are Sweetheart?" He mused, tilting his head to kiss along Treavor's jaw, down to the younger lord's throat.

"I could go on all night you know?" Montgomery murmured warmly against the crook of Treavor's shoulder, "Go on about how pretty you look…" Treavor huffed another soft chuckle as his hands settled at the older lord's shoulders.

"Sat in my lap…" Montgomery continued softly, his hands abandoning Treavor's ass to circle his lower back, the position intimate and warm, bringing the younger lord to a pause as Montgomery's lips left his neck to brush against his ear.

"Stuffed full of my cock…"

A delicate little breath fluttered from Treavor's lungs as the hands resting on Montgomery's shoulders tightened briefly, Montgomery grinned and pressed a sweet kiss to the base of Treavor's ear before he began his soft ramblings again.

"You look so fucking pretty like this baby boy…" He whispered into Treavor's ear, "Nice and pretty on my cock…"

Treavor whimpered quietly then, and Montgomery could feel a small tremble creep up along the younger lord's spine as the heat surrounding his erection fluttered around him.

"You like being pretty for me?" Montgomery purred softly, brushing his words against Treavor's cheek, "Like being my pretty little boy?"

"M-Monty…" Treavor mewled softly as another shudder rolled up his spine.

"I know…" The older lord crooned as he unwound an arm from behind Treavor' reaching between them to touch Treavor's own erection.

The soft moan to tumble from Treavor's lips was enough to have the fire seated in Montgomery's stomach churning with need, but he was patient… And by the Abbey, he knew it would all be worth it.

"You need me Darling?" He asked gently, mouth mere inches from Treavor's own as the younger lord mewled and shivered in his arm.

"M-Monty!" Treavor warbled breathlessly as he tried to grind up against the warm palm stroking his prick, the younger lord sobbed as, incidentally, grinding up against Montgomery's hand also had him writhing against the cock still pressed inside of him.

"It's alright…" Montgomery cooed as he released Treavor's prick, ignoring the younger lord's babbled sobbing and cries of his name as he looped his arms around his partner's waist again.

"Just relax Lovely." He hummed, quieting Treavor with another kiss, grinning as Treavor squealed against his mouth as he slowly lifted the little lord a small ways off his cock, Treavor's hands scrambling to grab hold of the older lord as he trembled.

"Just let me take care of you…" Montgomery breathed slowly against his partner's lips.

Treavor screamed as he was dropped back down onto Montgomery's cock, hardly able to comprehend what had happened or what was happening as the older lord repeated the action, lifting and dropping him onto the cock.

He could feel the length moving inside him, the girth spreading him wide, rubbing against his prostate with every move and forcing the air from his lungs.

"Outsider's Eyes you feel so fucking good." Montgomery groaned against Treavor's throat as he continued to rock up into the small body in his lap, feeling the younger man squirm against him.

Treavor couldn't do anything against Montgomery. His thighs trembled too severely to support his own weight, he was completely at Montgomery's mercy there and then, and honestly, Treavor couldn't think of a place he'd rather be.

The intended sob Treavor had bubbling at the back of his throat tumbled from his lips as a moan, breathless but needy as he scrambled to weakly cling to Montgomery.

"That's right- that's right." The older lord purred tightly as he dropped Treavor back onto his cock once again, hearing the younger man squeal as he was skewered by prick. The arms looped around his neck squeezing him tightly as fingernails bit into his shoulder blades.

"J-just enjoy this little boy." Montgomery panted, "I-I'll do all the h-heavy lifting." Montgomery chuckled, Treavor hardly weighed a thing, there would be no heavy lifting.

"A-all you have t-to do is, is relax." An open mouth ran along Treavor's throat, followed by teeth and tongue, the younger man keened and tilted his head to the side, offering more space for Montgomery to work with as was made to ride the older lord's cock.

"H-hm little boy?" Montgomery groaned softly, "Y-you can do that for me r-right?"

Treavor could only mewl in response, muffling his sounds of pleasure against the older lord's shoulder as he was used.

Montgomery continued to murmur soft little nothings along Treavor's shoulder and throat as he continued to seek his pleasure inside the younger lord, feeling Treavor squirm and tremble around his length as he stumbled through another orgasm, mewling and sobbing against Montgomery's shoulder as his small fingernails dug into the older lord's back.

"You like that baby boy?" Montgomery whispered as he eased his bedmate through his orgasm, Treavor sobbed all the while, eyes rolling, shoulders and thighs shuddering.

"You like getting fucked on a nice big cock?"

Montgomery grinned as the younger lord whimpered his name and nodded, Montgomery wasn't blowing his own horn either, he knew he was well endowed, blessed with a prick that would have even the sloppiest whores at the Golden Cat screaming.

Treavor gasped suddenly, writhing in Montgomery's lap, his spine arching as the older lord urged him up further, forcing Treavor to ride more of his cock regardless of his recent orgasm which had Treavor shuddering with oversensitivity.

Despite how wonderful Treavor felt around him, how tight and warm and dare he say, perfect, Montgomery knew that the position wouldn't be enough to satisfy him.

"Darling… Darling…" He cooed sweetly as he coaxed Treavor away from his shoulder, the younger lord was a flustered mess, cheeks crimson and wet with tears, a line of drool running from the corner of Treavor's mouth down to his chin.

Montgomery could hardly care however as he pulled Treavor in for a sloppy kiss, devouring all the breathy whimpers and mewls the younger man let slip as he was continuously dropped on Montgomery's length.

"D-Do you want more Darling?" He asked breathlessly against Treavor's lips, cutting off Treavor's soft whimper with another kiss.

"I-I can do so much for you Sweetheart." Montgomery murmured, "S-so much more."

Treavor moaned around a sob but gave no direct answer otherwise.

"T-tell me you want me." The older lord groaned against the side of Treavor's throat.

"Tell me y-you want more baby boy." He panted.

Treavor babbled some breathy nonsense atop Montgomery's cock, his words slurred and incoherent, gibberish but desperate.

"W-words little boy, words." Montgomery groaned as he dropped Treavor down onto his cock once again, bottoming out inside the younger man, holding Treavor in place, his large hands holding the slim waist in his lap.

Treavor mewled and squealed, his insides fluttering and squeezing down around Montgomery' desperate for simulation despite his flaccid, spent cock resting against Montgomery's belly. His hands grappled weakly with the older lord's hands, his thighs trembling as he uselessly tried to ride the cock he was perched atop.

"Shh shh, it's alright Darling." Montgomery purred, pressing a few soft kisses to Treavor's neck as the younger lord continued to sob with need. He soothed his thumbs over Treavor's hips in an effort to calm the young lord.

"Just tell me what you need Sweetheart… That's all I want you to do. Just use that pretty little voice of yours and tell me what you need."

The small body in Montgomery's lap trembled as Treavor stole deep lungfulls of air to catch his breath, and while the insistent quivering never stopped, the soft sobbing did, or at least, it stopped enough for Treavor to get a few words out.

"M-Monty?" The younger lord whispered breathlessly.

"I'm right here baby boy…" The older lord soothed as he raised his head from Treavor's throat to offer the smaller man a kiss on his cheek.

"What do you need Sweetheart?" Montgomery cooed, he leaned close to rest his forehead against Treavor's, the tips of their noses brushing as his words ghosted over the younger man's lips.

The small hands gripping Montgomery's wrists unfurled tentatively, before they began to wander up along the older lord's forearms, settling at the crooks of Montgomery's elbows sweetly as Treavor tilted his head to the side slightly to kiss the older lord…

Montgomery allowed Treavor to guide the kiss, responding to the younger man's lips accordingly, but not taking the lead.

"I-I need you…" Treavor whispered softly against Montgomery's mouth, his thumbs soothing over the inside of the larger man's arm, feeling the older lord's strength beneath his skin as his mouth began to trail along Montgomery's jaw.

"You need me baby boy?" Montgomery purred, brushing his lips against Treavor's ear as he spoke.

Treavor merely hummed in response, his mouth occupied with the older lord's neck as he set about leaving his own little mark on Montgomery.

"Answer me little boy~" Montgomery hummed teasingly, "What do you need?"

Teeth nipped at his throat, bringing a chuckle to his lips as Treavor returned to face him. The younger lord's eyes were blown wide, dark with drink and lust, hazy, unfocused, wanting.

"I need you…" Treavor repeated quietly, his voice barely above a fragile whisper.

"But what do you need from me?" Montgomery mused playfully, grinning as Treavor mewled.

"Oh come now Sweetheart." He chided, "Surely you know what you want?"

Another tear rolled down Treavor's cheek as he sheepishly looked away from the older lord, cheeks warm with humiliation.

"You want me, right baby boy?" Montgomery murmured softly once it became apparent that Treavor wasn't going to answer him.

"I need you…" Treavor corrects, Montgomery merely hummed thoughtfully, leering down at Treavor as he released his hold on the younger lord's hips, trailing one hand up along Treavor's side to loosely grip his chin, forcing Treavor to face him, while his other hand began to run along Treavor's lower back, guiding the younger body to grind against his cock.

"Do you need me to fuck you?" Montgomery asked smoothly as he made the boy in his lap rock against the cock inside him, feeling Treavor's sharp breath against his lips, feeling the younger lord squirm against his hand, and then accidently back against his cock.

Treavor mewled again but was prevented from turning away by the hold Montgomery had on his chin.

"Answer me little boy… Do you need me to fuck you?" Montgomery purred softly.

Treavor looked up to the older lord shyly, Montgomery could feel the head he was holding attempt to nod, and with a cock of his brow, Treavor whispered out a most delicate, "Y-yes…"

Montgomery kissed him soundly as a reward, the hand on Treavor's back stilling, no longer guiding Treavor, but not outright preventing the younger lord grinding against him either.

"You need my cock baby boy?" Montgomery continued, "Need me to fuck you with my cock?"

A soft whimper escaped Treavor before he responded, parroting Montgomery timidly.

"Y-yes…" Treavor stuttered, "Yes I-I need you t-to fuck me wi-with your cock."

Montgomery kissed him again, devouring the squeal to slip from Treavor's teeth as his free hand wrapped around the younger lord's still limp prick. He made no move to stroke Treavor, simply holding the small cock in his palm to see the younger man squirm.

"Fuck yourself on my cock." Montgomery ordered gently, purposefully brushing his words against Treavor's cheek as he spoke.

"Fuck yourself on my cock, and beg me for more."

Treavor choked on a sob, his shoulders trembling as he tried to grab hold of Montgomery's wrists.

"I know you can." Montgomery purred softly, "And I know you want to~"

A soft mewl was the younger lord's only response as Treavor repositioned his trembling legs slightly to better support himself, moving his arms from Montgomery's wrists back to the larger man's shoulders.

"I-I hate you." Treavor hissed weakly through clenched teeth as a tremor ran up his spine.

"Maybe~" Montgomery cooed as he pulled Treavor into a kiss, releasing the hold he had on the younger lord's chin to curl an arm around Treavor's side, setting his hand against the small of the younger man's back.

"But you love this."

Treavor didn't reply, but his bashful silence spoke volumes. Though his silence was quickly broken by a delicate whimper as, on quivering thighs, he slowly began to raise himself off of the older lord's cock, Montgomery's hand supporting his back.

Treavor only rose a small ways off the base of Montgomery's cock, but he still sobbed as he sank back down, his thighs trembling the whole while.

"That's it." Montgomery sighed as Treavor continued to carefully ride him, his weak legs hardly able to support his own weight.

"Fuck yourself on my cock baby boy, show me how much you need me."

Treavor mewled, his arms looping around Montgomery's neck once again as he shook.

"M-Monty." He whimpered breathlessly as he bottomed out on the older lord's cock again.

"Monty- M-Monty please." He sobbed softly.

"Monty- Monty I need more."

Montgomery hummed something soft and playful as he gently tightened the hold he had on Treavor's prick, offering his hand for the younger man to grind against as he rode the older lord's cock, but little else.

"You're doing well as you are." Montgomery commented lightly.

"B-but I need more!" Treavor mewled helplessly, grinding his prick up into Montgomery's hand whenever he could as he continued to ride the cock inside him.

"Fuck- please Monty!" He whimpered, digging his nails into the older lord's shoulders as he struggled to raise himself on trembling legs.

"What do you need?" Montgomery asked again, sly and smug as he looked down at the smaller man in his lap.

"I-I need you t-to fuck me." Treavor keened through a breathless cry, his insides fluttering around Montgomery's length as a few small dribbles of semen well at the head of his cock, smearing across Montgomery's palm.

A hand found its way into Montgomery's hair, tugging at the dark locks lightly as the younger lord sobbed into Montgomery's shoulder, his hips still trembling as he rose up and sunk down onto the older man's prick.

"Pleasepleaseplease Monty…" Treavor murmured feverishly.

"You close baby boy?" Montgomery murmured instead.

"Y-yes." Treavor mewled shamelessly.

"You want to cum?" The older lord hummed as he removed his hand from Treavor's cock entirely, drawing a most pathetic cry to the younger man's lips.

"Do you want to cum baby boy?" Montgomery repeated.

"Yes-yes! I want to cum!" Treavor squealed, yipping as he was once again dragged from Montgomery's shoulder and into a heated kiss, his trembling thighs ever working.

"Cum on my cock." Montgomery order between bruising kisses.

"Cum on nothing but my cock." He groaned against the younger lord's mouth.

"T-think you c-can do that little boy?" Montgomery asked smoothly as he devoured another soft whimper from Treavor.

"Think you can cum just by fucking yourself on my cock?"

Treavor sobbed against Montgomery's lips as he nodded, removing his one hand from the older lord's hair to grab at the arm curled around his waist.

"You're so fucking pretty like this." Montgomery breathed as he watched the small body in his lap bounce on his prick, Treavor was in tears, breathless gasps and keens were his only language at the moment as he rode the cock inside him, rocking his hips down against Montgomery every time the older lord bottomed out.

"I'm going to fuck you so good after your done…" Montgomery murmured softly, Treavor whined in response.

"You like the sound of that pretty boy?" He purred, "Like the sound of me fucking you nice a good… Till you're screaming my name?"

Montgomery kissed Treavor soft, desperate babbling begs into silence.

"I-I'll take good care of you baby boy." Montgomery promised against Treavor's cheek as the younger lord began to moan higher and higher, his trembling worsening as he worked himself towards his orgasm.

"I'll have you crying for me little boy. I-I'll you cumming on my cock till you can't think straight."

Treavor choked on Montgomery's name, his nails biting deep into the older lord's shoulder as he squeezed down around the length inside of him.

"Cum for me Darling." Montgomery groaned softly, "C-cum all over my cock- yes, j-just like that!"

Treavor sobbed and slumped against the older lord, his chest heaving as a small spurt of semen spilled from his prick, landing messily across Montgomery's stomach as the younger man quivered and trembled atop the cock inside him.

"Good boy…" Montgomery groaned softly, his shoulders heaving as he sighed, "Good, good boy…"

Treavor didn't respond, too focused on trying to breathe as he came down from his orgasmic high while Montgomery quietly delighted in the state he could reduce the younger lord to.

Gone was the snarky attitude and sly little backhanded compliments, replaced by desperate pleas and cries of pleasure.

"Such a good little boy…"

Montgomery gently lowered Treavor back down onto the nest of blankets, being mindful not to jostle the younger man too much. Treavor groaned breathlessly, completely out of himself, his eyes rolled back into his skull, limbs limp and useless, breathing deep but slow breaths.

"Don't fall asleep on my yet little boy." Montgomery chided sweetly as he pressed a kiss to Treavor's shoulder, rocking his still hard cock into Treavor's pliant body, drawing a shuddered gasp to the younger lord's lips.

"I'm nowhere near finished with you."

With Treavor as willing as he was, Montgomery had no qualms with momentarily pulling out of the warm body beneath him to flip Treavor over, he doubted Treavor would even be able to move once he was through with him… So making sure the little lord would at least be comfortable was something to keep in mind.

Treavor sobbed something pained when Montgomery's cock finally slipped free of his entrance, peering up at the older lord as Montgomery's arms circled around him.

"Wha' 're-y- doi'n?" Treavor slurred in broken English as the older lord gently hoisted him up, turning him to lay out across the bed properly, his head up against the pillows, before he rolled Treavor onto his stomach, Treavor compiled of course, it wasn't like he could do anything else.

"Just getting comfortable Darling." Montgomery purred as he leaned over to kiss the center of Treavor's back, nudging the younger man's thighs apart with a knee before taking handfuls of Treavor's soft rear to further expose the body beneath him.

Treavor mewled quietly, too confused to be ashamed, but present enough to recognize that he should be.

"You're a mess baby boy." Montgomery breathed as he looked down at the sloppy hole before him, glistening slick with oil, Treavor's entrance was a gaping maw, twitching around nothing, desperate to be filled.

Treavor groaned as Montgomery looped an arm around his stomach, coaxing him to rise onto his hands and knees, his head hung low, too tired to stay up, and Montgomery allowed him that small mercy.

"Think you can stay like this Darling?" The older lord asked sweetly, "On your knees?"

Treavor shivered beneath the eyes he could feel roaming across his back… He lifted his head just enough to nod. A warm hand settled against the center of his back, gentle and reassuring…

"Good boy…" Montgomery breathed as he pet and stroked along Treavor's back with a single hand… As he slipped the protective sheath off with his other.

"Such a good boy…" The older lord murmured again as he slathered his cock with oil once again, pleased to be free from the barrier. Now he could enjoy Treavor properly…

The hand at Treavor's back slipped down to cradle his hip as Montgomery grasped his erection, situating himself behind the younger man before him.

Treavor had enough sense to squirm when the thick head of Montgomery's cock returned to his entrance, his mouth fell open in a silent cry as lips ghosted over the rim of his ear.

"Just relax." The older lord cooed as he began to press his way back inside of the little lord, feeling Treavor futility squeeze down around him as he shuddered and trembled beneath the older man, too loose and slick to actually impede Montgomery's progress.

"Just relax baby boy… Just relax, and let me fuck you."

The two men groaned when Montgomery finally bottomed out inside of Treavor again, the younger lord quivered helplessly, head bowed once again with Montgomery curled over his back, supporting himself with one arm, the other still at Treavor's hip.

With his free hand, Montgomery reached around Treavor's hip to stroke along the younger lord's belly, feeling his cock through Treavor's softness.

"You did so well…" He whispered against Treavor's shoulder, trailing a few soft kisses against the heated skin there as he pawed at the younger man's stomach.

"Such a good boy…" Montgomery hummed against the back of Treavor's neck, pressing a few final kisses along the ridges of bone before pulling away.

He didn't bother allowing Treavor time to adjust to the new position, Treavor was soft and warm and wet and the wonderful sort of sloppy that made him perfect for a nice rough fuck.

Montgomery began slowly however, not exactly gently, but slowly, offering Treavor shallow but proper thrusts of his cock which was more than enough to have the young lord squealing and sobbing in minutes.

Montgomery could feel his cock moving inside the younger man, he could imagine exactly how deep he reached inside the young man, how wide he spread Treavor's heat around his girth, and from the way Treavor was trembling with every thrust of Montgomery's hips, he knew the younger man could feel it too.

Montgomery gradually began to fuck Treavor properly, offering the younger lord more and more of his cock, from a few shy inches to viciously fucking into the warm body before him with half of his length.

Treavor sobbed and squealed and screamed until his voice grew hoarse, his whole body jerking in time with Montgomery's hips, his head bobbing limply, prick hard between his thighs.

Montgomery offered Treavor no words of praise or comfort then, too focused on chasing his own release as he panted above the younger lord.

Treavor squeezed down around him as another hollow orgasm rolled up his spine, enticing a primal scream of pained pleasure to flutter from Treavor's lips as he shook and trembled beneath Montgomery, his prick, still hard and red spinning nothing onto the sheets below.

It was all music to Montgomery's ears. The cries of need and pleasure from his partner, the soft moans and trembling groans, the whimpers and mewls, half choked sobs of his name.

Treavor was hardly a lord beneath Montgomery, he was a wanton thing, hugging Montgomery's cock, slick and warm, tighter than any cunt, virgin or otherwise Montgomery had every had the pleasure of fucking before.

Montgomery found himself suddenly reluctant to hasten their coupling. The sounds of his cock sinking into Treavor's tight heat was divine beyond words, the way Treavor's rear bounced and rolled every time Montgomery's pelvis slapped against the back of his thighs were mesmerizing…

Montgomery nearly prayed that the night would never end.

Then and there, Montgomery would have given anything to remain like that forever, knelt behind the mouthy Pendleton runt, sinking deep inside Treavor over and over…

But alas, eventually, Montgomery could feel himself beginning to near his own orgasm, Treavor's body offering him the perfect combination of slick heat and friction to have the fire in his gut churning and desperate for release.

With a grunt, Montgomery pressed a hand to the center of Treavor's back, pressing Treavor's chest down, the younger man yipped softly in surprise, resisting the silent demand for a moment before his arms gave out beneath him.

Montgomery returned his hands to the younger lord's hips, holding Treavor in place as he spread his knees slightly further to gather more momentum behind his thrusts.

Treavor's cries were muffled by the pillows he buried his face into, but Montgomery couldn't care less as he continued to plow into Treavor, pulling out until just the head of his cock remained buried inside the young man beneath him before he would snap his hips forward and sheath himself inside the body beneath him.

The sound of sex permeated the room, skin slapping skin as their hips met in brutal tangent. Soft grunts and groans, muffled sobs and cries of pleasure. The bed groaned beneath them as Montgomery continued to rock into Treavor, the mattress squeaked while the frame creaked, accompanied by the sound of the headboard rhythmically banging against the wall.

Montgomery gripped Treavor's hips tight enough to leave bruises come morning as the fire in his belly began to slip downward, he was close, so very close.

"F-Fuck!" He cursed as his vision began to blur, the only warning he could offer the younger man.

"Fuck- fuck, Treavor!"

Treavor wheezed breathlessly as Montgomery slammed into him one last time, bottoming out before toppling onto Treavor's back, the younger man's legs giving out beneath him as the older lord slumped over him.

They lay there, Treavor beneath Montgomery, panting desperately for much needed breath as Montgomery's cock twitched deep inside of Treavor, painting the younger lord's guts white with semen.

The younger lord whimpered at the strange sensation, a shiver ran up his spine as liquid warmth began to pool inside him.

A soft kiss was pressed to Treavor's cheek as he turned his head to the side, Treavor groaned softly as he peered up at the older lord above him.

"Di-… Did y'u fin… Inside?" He slurred breathlessly as he tried, and failed, to catch his breath.

His only answer were a few more kisses scattered across his face and neck and shoulders and back, all the while, the liquid warmth settled deeper and deeper inside of him...

"Ge- up?" Treavor whined softly as he uselessly brought his arms to try and lift both himself and Montgomery off the bed, of course, this didn't work, but it did get Montgomery to chuckle.

"Just a while longer Lovely…" The older lord purred as he continued smattering Treavor's back with kisses as his cock continued to spill deep inside of the younger lord beneath him.

"I'm almost done Sweetheart." He murmured.

"Just let me finish, alright?"

Treavor groaned softly as he slumped bonelessly beneath Montgomery, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like, 'I can't believe you came in me.' Into the pillow.

Montgomery merely enjoyed the sensation of a soft, pliant body taking his seed, most people would complain about how long it usually took Montgomery to finish, and truthfully, it did take some time before Montgomery finally finished inside of Treavor, but by then, Treavor was far too tired to really care.

The only real response Montgomery got from Treavor was a disgruntled little groan as he rolled them onto their sides, Treavor's head was followed by Montgomery's one arm, while his other hand stroked along Treavor's tummy…

Treavor could feel the smile in the older lord's next words as Montgomery tilted his head slightly to press a kiss to the back of his ear, gently whispering a delicate, "Happy birthday Treavor…" Against the rim of his ear as his hand continued to stroke Treavor's stomach.

"Did you like your birthday present Darling?" Montgomery crooned, Treavor merely sighed, slowly turned his head to look over to the older lord with hazy, tired eyes.

Montgomery grinned like a wolf before he kissed Treavor again, softly and sweet like the lamb he disguised himself as…

"W'sss… Good…" Treavor eventually slurred against Montgomery's lips.

"Was it?" The older lord crooned, Treavor merely hummed, as he brought a hand to Montgomery's cheek, guiding the older lord into another soft kiss before they were interrupted by a yawn from the younger man.

"Tired Sweetheart?" Montgomery asked sweetly, Treavor merely nodded, his eyes fluttering as he struggled to keep them open…

Montgomery kissed Treavor's forehead gently as he shifted behind the younger lord. A pained little keen bubbled from Treavor's throat when the older lord began to slide his flaccid cock from Treavor's warmth, but Montgomery was quick to soothe any distress with soft words and brushes of lip.

Montgomery wasn't exactly keen on leaving his bed mates' side, but seeing the lovely little mess they had created together had Montgomery skulking to the bathroom.

Treavor was just bordering on unconsciousness, laid out atop Montgomery's bed, curled onto his side, chest rising and falling slowly as he began to slip into the sweet oblivion of slumber…

And it was there, watching the youngest Pendleton as he waited for the tap to warm… That Montgomery began second guessing his evening...

Treavor wasn't just some random guard or hand or whore Montgomery had persuaded into his bed for a night…

Treavor was the younger brother of the two most bastardly people Montgomery could consider his friends…

Treavor was a noble by birth and virtue… A young lord, despite his status as third in line, the spare heir in his family...

But most of all… Treavor was drunk…

Something twisted bitterly in Montgomery's gut…

Treavor was drunk… Not fall over and pass out drunk, not even spew his guts drunk… But that kind of fearless drunk… Where bad ideas start looking good…

Treavor may have been the one to initiate the evening's events… But Montgomery was the one to allow for it… And Montgomery knew himself to only be tipsy at worst...

Had Montgomery been a better man he would have forced Treavor into a guest room with a glass of water and orders to sleep it off…

Instead, he went along with a drunken offer, hell, he couldn't even bring himself to regret it.

His eyes wandered over Treavor's still form, laying atop his bed, back rising and falling gently… Dark bruises already blooming across his back and shoulders…

Treavor had been an excellent fuck, one hell of a way to bring in the new year… Montgomery couldn't deny that…

A warm wisp of steam brushed against Montgomery's arm from the sink, the water hot, and after adjusting the faucets, acceptable. He dampened a cloth with warm water to clean himself and Treavor…Deciding he'd take a real bath in the morning.

Treavor made some quiet noise of discomfort when Montgomery gently rolled him onto his back, dull, unfocused eyes opened to look up at Montgomery as a warm washcloth was run over his chest, cleaning away any semen or other spillage.

At first Treavor simply lay there, making no effort to help or impede Montgomery's progress, though he did whimper when the washcloth ran over a teat on accident.

Montgomery shamelessly filed that little tidbit of knowledge away for the morning.

"Stop…" Treavor breathed slowly as he weakly batted away Montgomery's hand when the older lord neared his prick.

"I'm just cleaning you off." Montgomery whispered gently.

"Hurts…" Treavor whined weakly.

"I'll be done soon, just relax." Montgomery sighed, the younger lord merely turned his head away, grimacing in silent discomfort as Montgomery carefully scrubbed away the semen staining Treavor's thighs.

"There…" The older lord sighed, "Was that so bad?" He asked the near unconscious body before him, Treavor could only offer a trembling exhale in response.

Montgomery tugged back the covers of the bed before easing Treavor beneath them, the younger lord wasn't at all inclined to move which Montgomery could understand.

"Do you want anything?" He found himself asking the younger lord tucked beneath the blankets of his bed… Treavor looked so small there, alone in the massive bed, practically swallowed by blankets and pillows.

"Water…?" Was the slurred response, quiet and unsure, Montgomery could feel his lips curling into a soft smile as he leaned down to kiss Treavor's forehead.

"Alright…" He murmured quietly, "I'll be right back."

Treavor only managed to finish half the cup before he silently shook his head and settled back down, Montgomery set the half empty cup on the bedside table before he moved to stand.

He'd sleep in one of the guest rooms, let Treavor take his bed… And everything else would be dealt with in the morning, Treavor would hopefully be too hungover to remember anything right away so Montgomery could cover his tracks… And if that fails, he was sure Treavor's silence could be-

"Where are you going?" Called the soft, sleepy voice from the bed as Montgomery neared the door of his room.

He should have just left, because the sight of the youngest Pendleton, curled up nice and warm in his bed, bathing in the moonlight wafting in through the window… It made Montgomery incredibly weak…

"I was going to spend the night in the guest room…" Montgomery answered slowly.

Treavor sighed, looking at him with unfocused eyes before he slowly propped himself up onto his elbows.

"Do… Do you want to go?" He asked, his words still slurred, gaze still unfocused.

"Not particularly…" Montgomery answered carefully.

"Do you want to stay?" Treavor then asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I… I shouldn't." Montgomery replied, though his hand did slip from the door handle…

"What if I want you to stay?"

Montgomery sighed heavily.

"You'll be the death of me you mink…" He muttered before turning away from the door, Treavor grinned a stupid little drunk smile as Montgomery tugged down the blankets again.

A small hand settled at his cheek, guiding him down for a soft kiss as he settled down beside Treavor in bed.

Montgomery wormed his one arm beneath Treavor's neck as his other looped over the younger lord's hip, drawing Treavor nice and close to his chest as their legs tangled together.

They shared a few more sleepy kisses before Treavor tucked his head beneath Montgomery's chin and fell still… His breath gentle and warm against the older lord's chest…

Montgomery stayed awake for a while afterwards… Debating with himself on whether he should be ashamed, or just enjoy the feeling of a warm body pressed against him for a night…

With a sigh, Montgomery chose the latter and fell asleep...

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 was a shitshow, so we're ending it on a smut.
> 
> Not a high note, just a smut :b
> 
> Make our 2020/1 by commenting maybe?


End file.
